


Once when I was seventeen.

by Bristol



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Octavia Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, F/F, Pack Dynamics, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bristol/pseuds/Bristol
Summary: This fic was requested - Clarke and Lexa have been sweethearts since they were children but as they grew, and Clarke presented as an Alpha the pair struggled to keep their relationship together. While on their latest 'break' (they were still having sex) Clarke has an encounter with an Instagram 'thot', Lexa is blissfully unaware of Clarke's actions and continues to sleep with her for a few weeks until she is contacted by Clarkes 'side chick'. Lexa blames Clarke's drinking on her actions and ignores her for several weeks until Raven has a house party...Raven and Anya had been dating for three years in private and one year in public before the alpha moved away to college six months ago. She wanted to make it work but Anya wanted to 'live her best life' in college. She was crushed and heartbroken and she vowed to take an 'Alpha cleanse'. But things take a messy turn when she ends up having a drunken night of passion with a close friend...





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke pushed her way through the crowd of teenagers and almost tripped into the kitchen. Her best friend Raven was having a house party, and the place was packed full of hormonal wolves. Clarke helps herself to a beer from the fridge. She eyes the vodka bottle with longing. That was the drink she wanted, but she had made a promise to Raven that she wouldn't touch any hard liquor tonight. Her recent antics had been unacceptable, and all her friends were concerned about her mental state.

"Hey, stranger." Clarke snaps out of her reverie and smiles at the green-eyed beauty. "Hi, Lex."

Lexa smiles back and slips past her, she grabs the vodka bottle and closes the fridge. "So, how have you been Clarke?"

Clarke frowns at the girl. "Seriously, Lex? I know you keep tabs on me."

"Yeah I do, but I would prefer to hear it from you, Clarke."

Clarke takes a sip of her beer. "What do you want me to say? I messed up."

The brunette whips her head around and glares at the blonde. "You messed up? That's all you have to say, Clarke!"

Clarke glugs her beer. It was time to drink, not think. "I'm not doing this with you tonight Lex."

Lexa finishes preparing her vodka and coke. She brings the cup to her lips as she rolls her eyes. "I don't understand your attitude, Clarke. You cheated on me!"

Clarke scratches her head furiously; she knew this was coming. It was inevitable that Lexa would bring it up.

Lexa takes a big gulp of her drink and slams the cup down on the countertop, some of the liquid tipped out the glass, and she cursed in frustration. "Fuck."

Clarke takes the opportunity to attempt to flee the scene, but a firm hand on her arm stops her from leaving the kitchen. "Clarke, don't run away."

Clarke sighs and turns to face the Omega. "If you want to talk, we can do it somewhere private."

Lexa releases her arm and leans back into the refrigerator. "Where do you want to go?"

Clarke thinks for a moment. Her mother was working, and she had an empty house, but it didn't seem like a good idea to move the conversation to a place where they shared so much history. "What about the park down the street?"

Lexa finishes her drink and moves to the sink. "Okay."

Clarke sighs in relief and turns to leave. "I'm going to get my jacket."

Lexa scoffs loudly. "No, I can't take the chance that you will leave."

Clarke frowns. "You are acting real extra right now."

Lexa finishes washing the cup and places it down on the drying rack. "I'm ready; let's go."

Clarke rolls her eyes at the rude woman who in turn grabs her hand and pulls her through the kitchen and back into the abyss of bodies. Clarke tries to steer Lexa in the general direction of her jacket, but the brunette was ignoring all her attempts at guidance. Lexa opens the front door and pulls her outside and into the cold night air. "Jesus Lex, it's cold. I need my jacket."

Lexa tightens her grip on Clarke's hand. "Forget the jacket, Clarke."

Clarke raises an eyebrow at Lexa. "Are you kidding me? It is fucking cold!"

Lexa takes a step forward into her personal space. "It's just cold Clarke."

Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, can we just walk quickly, I need to warm up."

Lexa laughs and starts to walk, she doesn't release Clarke's hand though, the blonde had turned into a runner, and Lexa was determined to keep her in one place long enough to have a conversation.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the park. Clarke stops walking and points to the bench at the back of the park. "Let's sit down on the bench."

"Okay." Lexa releases the blonde's hand and walks over to the bench.

Clarke sits down and takes a deep breath, the heat from Lexa's body called to her like a moth to the flame. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch Lexa, but she knew that would be a bad idea. But damn, Lexa was so sexy, it would be easy to just lean in..

"Clarke?" Lexa's eyebrows scrunched together as she eyed Clarke through irritated eyes.

"Sorry I spaced out for a second."

Lexa scoots closer. "You need to focus on my words, not my body."

Clarke winces, the only word she heard in that sentence was 'body'. Her eyes darted around as she scanned the frame of the Omega. Her hips and those thighs, fuck I love her legs, I want to.."

"Clarke!" Lexa slaps Clarke's hand in disbelief. "What is your problem?"

Clarke lowers her head in shame. It was always appreciated in the past when Lexa had caught her staring but now that they were not an item she could see how it would make Lexa uncomfortable. "Shit Lex, I'm sorry."

Lexa frowns and casts her gaze to Clarke crotch. "How are you turned on right now!"

Clarke closes her eyes when a fresh wave of arousal shoots through her already extending clitoris. The pressure was building quickly, and she knew it would only take a few more minutes before her clit became a throbbing shaft. "I'm too far gone, Lex. I can't stop it from coming out."

Lexa smirks at the panic in Clarke's voice. "I'm sure you can stop it if you try very hard."

"No." Clarke spits out as her teeth grind together. "Don't play games, Lexa, you know I can't control it."

Lexa chuckles loudly. "That sounds like an excuse to me. Is that why you cheated on me, Clarke? Your dick popped out and got hard, and it was as simple as that, right?"

Clarke tenses, it took Lexa less than three minutes to mention her infidelity again. "Can we just ignore it please!"

Lexa leans back into the bench and shrugs her shoulders. "If you can focus."

Clarke gets up, but Lexa pulls her back down. "I need to move Lexa; it hurts."

Lexa leans into her neck. "I don't care. I can't focus if you start pacing around like a caged animal."

Clarke stiffens when Lexa's strawberry scent invades her senses. "You smell so good Lex."

Lexa pulls away and straightens up. "Not good enough to hold your attention!"

Clarke rubs her forehead a few times, a nasty headache settling in above her eyebrows. Why did I say that?

Lexa eyeballs Clarke and lets out a sigh in irritation. "Why did you do it and how many times?"

"It only happened once." Clarke averts her eyes and suddenly finds the floor fascinating.

Lexa scoffs and kicks Clarke's leg. "Stop the lies, Clarke! That slut has been blowing up my Instagram messenger talking shit. I know you fucked that whore more than once."

Clarke closes her eyes. That bitch had some fucking nerve to contact Lexa. "I..uh"

Clarke flinches when Lexa kicks her in the leg again. "Lex, I can't do this."

Lexa jumps to her feet. "You need to put your big girl panties on Clarke. I need answers! Anya made me go to the clinic to get checked out. It was so embarrassing. The nurse asked me all these sex questions, and all I could say is I'm not sure!"

Clarke grimaces and clutches her aching head. "I'm clean Lex. I always use protection!"

Lexa recoils and laughs darkly. "You always use protection? So it was more than once Clarke!"

Clarke looks away. "It was more than once."

Lexa backs up a little but keeps her eyes on the blonde. "How many times?"

Clarke looks up at the furious Omega. "Two or three times but I swear it didn't mean anything to me."

Lexa rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disgust. "If you gave me something I'm going to kick your ass, Clarke!"

Clarke hops up and moves closer to the other woman. "I told you I used a condom, every time!"

Lexa takes a deep breath. "When exactly did it happen?"

Clarke takes a moment to compose herself. "When you went away last month."

Lexa snorts and waves her arms in the air frantically. "So, while I was away training, you were having sex with that tramp?"

Clarke frowns. "You technically broke up with me a few weeks before Lex."

Lexa's eyes darken dangerously. "We were on a break because you were acting like a dick!"

Clarke doesn't speak. She was already annoyed, and nothing she could say would make anything better.

Lexa moves closer and points her finger accusingly at Clarke. "You came to my house the night before I left and I asked if you were having sex with anyone else and you said no, that's why I had sex with you that night."

Clarke backs away. "That is true. I had sex with her on the weekend."

Lexa fumes silently for a second. "You had sex with her twice during that weekend?"

"Yes."

Lexa charges forward and pokes Clarke in the chest again. "You had sex with me the night before I left, then you had sex with that slut twice on the weekend." The woman pauses to emphasise her point. "On Monday when I got home we had sex, without a condom and on Tuesday and Thursday."

Clarke rubs her forehead anxiously. "Yes, that sounds accurate Lex."

Lexa glares at Clarke in disdain. "Why didn't you tell me? Or better yet, why didn't you use a condom, Clarke!"

Clarke's frown deepens. "We never use them, Lexa."

Lexa runs her hand through her hair and shakes her head. "The Pill stop's pregnancy not a disease, you idiot!"

Clarke retreats to the bench and slumps down. "I would never risk your health, Lex. I swear I used a condom every time."

Lexa scoffs and removes her phone from her jacket pocket. "You keep saying that Clarke but she says you didn't!." She thrusts the phone into Clarke's lap. "Read it."

Clarke sighs but picks up the phone.

 

thelegitheda - I don't believe you!

 

jaimeguiti - It's true! We did it RAW! She loved it, BITCH.

 

thelegitheda - You dirty slut! Get the hell out of my DM.

 

Lexa snatched her phone back and stuffed it into her pocket. "Well, Clarke, what do you have to say?"

Clarke stands up and wraps her arms around the angry woman's waist. "It's not true."

Lexa tenses and moves away but Clarke is persistent and pulls the woman back into her arms. "Baby please, I'm telling the truth."

Lexa relaxes momentarily. "You better be telling the truth, Clarke...If I find out that you are lying.."

"I'm not." Clarke holds Lexa tight and releases calming pheromones. "You're heat is coming up."

Lexa attempts to move away again. "Let me go, Clarke!" Clarke releases a warning growl and rubs her nose into Lexas's neck. "I want to be with you during your heat Lex."

Lexa tenses. "Clarke you need to let me go, right now."

Clarke ignores her and begins to place gentle kisses along her neck, occasionally sucking the flesh into her mouth. "It's been weeks Lex."

Lexa fumes while the blonde continues to bite her, each nip of her skin increasing in pressure. Lexa closes her eyes and steadies her breathing. Neck bites symbol ownership, and this wasn't the first time Clarke had done this. The blonde would frequently attach herself to Lexa's neck when they were younger. "Clarke, you need to let me move."

Clarke groans in frustration as she withdraws her lips.

Lexa takes the chance to wiggle out of her grasp. "I'm going home, Clarke!"

Clarke backs up and walks towards the park gate. "Fine, I will walk you."

Lexa pushes past her and kicks the gate open. "I'm capable of navigating to my own house Clarke!"

Clarke follows her through the gate but doesn't change her plan. She was walking the omega home, whether she liked it or not. They walk in silence, Clarke could feel the hatred in the air, and it pained her. "How long are you going to be mad at me, Lex?"

Lexa removes her key and opens the door. "Probably until I start believing what you say."

Clarke sighs deeply. She had been avoiding this conversation for the past two weeks. "Okay."

Lexa walks in the house, and Clarke turns to leave. "Where are you going, Clarke?"

Clarke pauses, but she doesn't turn around to face the woman. "Home."

That was a lie; she was heading back to Raven's. Clarke's only intention at this point was to drink herself into unconsciousness. Lexa always stirred emotions in her that she couldn't handle, as they grew older the feelings only intensified. They were inseparable as children and even closer as teenagers. She had never been without Lexa, and her wolf craved intimacy with the Omega more than anything.

"Do you think I believe that Clarke? You can sleep here tonight, come on."

Clarke turns around to object, but Lexa had already disappeared upstairs. She takes a deep breath and walks into the house. She closes the door behind her and makes her way upstairs towards Lexa's bedroom.

Lexa meets her at the door and shoves a towel into her arms. "Take a shower, Clarke."

Clarke backs up and heads to the bathroom. When she finishes cleaning herself, she wraps the towel around her body and leaves the room. Lexa was in bed with her back facing the door, but the light was still on. Clarke throws the towel on the floor and puts on the boxers that Lexa had left out for her. "Are you working tomorrow, Lex?" "

Yes. I get off at two."

Clarke sits on the bed. "Is Lincoln staying with Octavia tonight?"

"I think so, why?"

Clarke coughs nervously. "Maybe I should sleep in his room."

Lexa turns around with her eyebrows raised. "Why?"

Clarke looks down at her shaft; it was straining painfully against the material of her boxers. She had been contending with the pressure from this semi-erection for well over an hour. "It hurts."

Lexa sits up with a smirk on her lips. "You want to sleep in my brother's room so you can jerk off Clarke?"

Clarke fidgets with the bedsheets, she could feel the woman's eyes on her member, and her body reacted without her consent. The bulge in her boxers threatened to escape on its own if she did not free it soon. "Yeah."

Lexa leans back into the bed and then rolls over to her bedside table. She removes a pack of condoms and tosses it at Clarke. "We can have sex."

Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment. Sex with Lexa was her ultimate goal tonight, but the thought of using a condom didn't sit well with her wolf. "Why, Lex?"

Lexa turns on her side and uses her elbow to prop herself up. "Why, what?"

Clarke picks up the condom packet and waves it around in the air. "Condoms, why?"

Lexa frowns. "Why do you think?"

Clarke was becoming agitated, the strain in her cock was causing most of her blood to flow away from her head, and she was feeling a little dizzy. Her wolf, however, was outraged. She throws the condom packet onto the bed. "Why do you even have those Lexa, you had no idea I would be here tonight!"

Lexa pushes herself up to a sitting position. "What the fuck does that mean Clarke!"

Clarke closes her eyes; her body was overflowing with hormones and adrenaline. "You've been 'friendly' with that Alpha on your team.."

Lexa cuts her off with a sharp slap to the cheek. "You are such an ass, Clarke!"

Clarke gets off the bed and checks her face in the mirror on the bedside table. She couldn't see anything yet, but she knew it would be visible in the morning. "Jesus Lex, fuck."

Lexa snorts and sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't care. You are out of order, Clarke. Anya got me those condoms a few days ago because she knew we would probably start having sex again before my results get back."

Clarke rolls her eyes. Fucking Anya. "We don't need to use one, I'm good."

Lexa scoffs. "You're good? That's all you have to say. Why are you fighting this so much, Clarke?"

Clarke moves closer to Lexa. "Are you having sex with someone else because I keep telling you I'm clean, but you keep persisting."

Lexa picks up the condom packet and rips it open, she removes one condom and holds it in the air. "I'm not arguing with you Clarke, either put it on or we are not having sex!"

Clarke hesitates, her wolf was furious, and she was struggling to ignore it.

Lexa senses Clarke's dilemma and tugs on the waistband of her boxers, effectively pulling the blonde into her. Lexa pulls the garment down, and Clarke's hard dick slaps into her chin. She smiles and opens her mouth, expectantly.

Clarke was in agony, her cock was rock hard and aching for release, but her Alpha tormented her thoughts. _She is attempting to manipulate us, Clarke, can't you see?_ Clarke frowns at the woman. "I...Oh god, Lex!"

Clarke snaps her eyes closed when Lexa's warm mouth envelopes her cockhead. The brunette sucks the sensitive flesh into her mouth and runs her tongue along the slit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Clarke's head falls back in bliss.

Lexa smirks around the tip and brings her hand up to massage the bottom of the shaft.

 

 

*Ravens house*

 

 

Raven was pissed, one of her nosey neighbours had called the police to bitch about the noise, and they had promptly turned up and shut the party down. Raven flops down on the couch next to Octavia and Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles and gets to his feet. "Bellamy is about to bbq some marshmallows outside." He leans down and kisses Octavia on the cheek. "Raven, can I take some beers outside?"

Raven nods her head. "Yes, drink and be merry!"

Lincoln smirks and heads into the kitchen.

Once the man is out of earshot, Octavia scoots closer to her. "I think we should talk about the other night."

Raven shakes her head vehemently. "No, we don't need to discuss it O, it was a mistake, and it should never have happened."

Octavia takes a swig of her rum and coke. "But it did happen Raven."

Raven grimaces and grabs the cup from Octavia's hand. "Clarke isn't the only one who needs to cut down on her drinking."

Octavia frowns and leans back into the couch. "Fuck you, Ray, you were just as drunk as me that night!"

Raven stiffens, Octavia was correct, but still, she didn't make the first move. "Yeah I was pretty drunk, but you started it."

Octavia's eyes darken, and she leans towards the woman. "You could have said no."

Raven leans away from the Alpha. "What is the point of this conversation Octavia?"

Octavia scoffs incredulously. "Are you serious, we need to sort this out before it.."

Raven cuts her off. "I'm done talking about this O!"

Raven gets up and storms out of the room. She was about to head outside when someone knocks the front door. She frowns as she opens the door. "What do you want, Anya?"

Anya smirks. "What's your problem?"

Raven closes her eyes. Anya was the last person she wanted to see tonight, the pair had been a couple for most of high school, and they had only broken up six months ago when Anya moved away for college. "What do you want?"

Anya slips past her and enters the house. "Where is Lexa or Lincoln?"

Raven rolls her eyes at the woman. "Lexa left with Clarke and Lincoln is outside."

Anya removes her jacket and hangs it over the railing. "Thanks."

Raven closes the door and glares at the Alpha. "Is there something else I can help you with Anya?"

Anya raises one eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Raven?"

Raven ignores her and walks into the kitchen. She grabs the vodka bottle and walks outside to join the others. Bellamy was hunched over a small fire, roasting marshmallows and Lincoln, Monty and Jasper were playing beer pong on the patio.

"Shots."

Raven turns around to face Anya. "What?"

The older woman smirks and points to the vodka bottle. "Are we having shots?"

Raven looks down at the bottle. "Hell no, this is for me, get something out the fridge, Anya."

Anya raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Raven. "Seriously Raven, the bottle is almost full, you have enough to share."

Raven snorts and sits down a few feet from the fire. "I don't care, Anya. This vodka is for Omega's only."

Anya rolls her eyes and walks inside.

Bellamy hands Raven a marshmallow, and she passes him the vodka bottle.

The man smirks as he takes the bottle. "I thought this was for omega's?"

Raven smiles. "Shut up."

Bellamy takes a swig of vodka and hands the bottle back to Raven. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "Not really."

Bellamy sits down next to her, and she rests her head on his shoulder. Octavia and Anya walk outside and join them around the fire. Anya was holding a bottle of Jin in one hand and a beer in the other. Octavia, however, was empty-handed. Raven could feel Octavia's eyes on her, and it made her feel extremely vulnerable. She takes a big gulp of vodka and removes her head from Bellamy's shoulder.

Monty stumbles over to the group. "What did you put in that fruit punch, Raven!"

Raven smirks mischievously. "I told you it was strong Monty, why did you drink so much?"

Monty sways on his feet, and Anya jumps up to steady him. "It tastes so good. I forgot it was alcohol."

Anya frowns and looks around the group. "Who is taking him to the bathroom? He needs to throw up."

Raven and Octavia stand up. Anya thrusts Monty into Octavia's arms. Raven puts the vodka bottle down and takes hold of Monty's left arm. "Come on, Monty."

Once they get the intoxicated Omega into the bathroom, he immediately begins to strip off his clothes. All Omega's naturally have a high body temperature, and the alcohol only added to the heat in his body.

"Jesus Monty, keep your boxers on, I don't want to see your dick!" Octavia shakes her head rapidly, the only penis she had ever seen besides her own was Lincolns, and she had no desire to change that.

"I feel so ill." Monty rushes to the toilet and spews his guts into the basin.

Raven rubs his back while glaring at Octavia. "Monty you are boiling up, I'm going to run you a bath to cool you off."

The omega male nods his head and clutches the side of the toilet as the next wave of nausea overtakes him.

Raven moves to the bath and puts on the hot water. She then moves to the cabinet above the sink and removes a wooden box filled with herbs. "

What are those for Raven?" Octavia moves closer and examines the herbs.

Raven sighs in annoyance. Octavia didn't recognise the herbs. She slips past the curious Alpha and sprinkles a handful of herbs into the bath water. "These will help him relax. You should know that."

Octavia moves over to Monty but keeps her eyes on the caramel-skinned women. "Why should I know that?"

Raven turns the hot water off and switches on the cold tap. "You're an alpha. You should know how to manage an omega Octavia."

Octavia frowns. "Lincoln's a Beta. I don't have any reason to learn about these herbs."

Raven rolls her eyes and moves back to Monty. "Monty you need to get up now."

Monty mumbles something and attempts to get up, Octavia takes hold of his arm and pulls him to his feet. She guides him to the bath, and he slides in slowly. He was sweating, and he instantly appreciated the feel of the water on his hot skin. He slumps his head back and rests it on the side of the bath.

Raven gathers his clothes off the floor and walks towards the door. "I will bring you some spare clothes, Monty, try and relax until I get back."

Monty grunts and closes his eyes. Raven opens the door and heads to her bedroom; she can feel Octavia behind her, the Alpha's citrus scent clung to her like clothing. Raven puts the clothes down on her table and pulls some sweat bottoms and a vest out of her cupboard.

Octavia sits on the bed and watches the Omega intently.

"I can feel your eyes on me, O."

Octavia averts her gaze to the bed, but almost immediately, she is overcome by memories from a few nights before. She remembers how soft Raven felt underneath her and how her body instinctively knew what to do with the Omega. She could almost taste the woman on her lips, cinnamon with a hint of spice.

Raven whirls around to face the Alpha; the woman was releasing potent pheromones into the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

Octavia gets to her feet and walks over to Raven but before she reaches the Omega, her phone rings.

 

_"Hay Link."_

 

Raven moves past Octavia and sits on her bed. She removes the joint she had stashed in her bedside table. She lights the joint and leans back into the headboard.

 

_"Okay, maybe get a few sodas to go with the pizzas."_

 

Raven perks up quickly. Lincoln, Jasper, Bellamy and Anya were going on a pizza run, which meant she would be alone with Monty and Octavia. Raven gets to her feet and stubs out the joint. She had to get the fuck away from Octavia right now.

The latina avoids eye contact with the dark-haired woman who moves to block the door.

 

_"Alright, see you later."_

 

Octavia ends the call and tucks her phone back into her pocket. "Don't leave."

Raven groans and backs up a few feet. "Why are you doing this Octavia?"

Octavia leans back against the door. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Raven cringes, this was all so messed up. "I'm not going to act like I understand what you are going though Octavia because I don't. But I can understand that you must be confused right now."

Octavia closes her eyes. "I don't regret it."

Raven scratches her hair nervously. Octavia was pumping out pheromones, which caused her core to throb with excitement. "You need to stop with the scent marking."

Octavia coughs and straightens up against the door. "Sorry I didn't notice."

Raven eyes the significant bulge in Octavias pants. "Seriously, you didn't feel your dick extend?"

Octavia looks down and blushes. "No, I didn't feel anything. I'm sorry."

Raven sits back down on the bed. Octavia hesitates momentarily but then sits down next to her.

Octavia is still blanketing the room in her scent, and the omegas pussy was dripping wet. Raven attempts to stand, but Octavia pulls her back down and onto her lap. The Alpha could feel the heat from Ravens centre spreading over her crotch. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

Raven sucks in a deep breath; she couldn't think clearly, so she remained silent.

Octavia takes her silence as consent and stands up to reverse their position's. Raven barely had time to register that Octavia had hiked up her skirt and pushed her panties to the side before the Alpha entered her with one hard thrust. "Ah!"

Raven's walls tighten around the alphas thick cock, she hisses and digs her nails into Octavia back. "Oh, god!"

Octavia moves her hands to Raven's waist and holds her firmly in place as she starts to pound into the woman's tight channel. Raven reaches behind her head and grabs a pillow, she keeps it over her face, and scream's as the Alpha ploughs into her recklessly. Her pussy was gushing slick all over her thighs and the bed sheets, Octavia had her eyes on her pussy, she was watching intently as her cock fucked into her. Raven bites the pillow in ecstasy, and her pussy spasms as an unexpected orgasm overtake's her. "Oh, god. Oh god. Fuck, fuck."

Octavia doesn't let up, and she places Raven's left leg over her shoulder. She slips even further inside Raven, and they both moan at the extra depth. "Shit Raven, you are so tight."

Raven's eyes roll back when Octavia's cock finds her special spot. "Fuck, right there, oh god!"

Octavia speeds up her thrusts and moves her hands up and under Ravens shirt. She pulls the garment up, exposing the Omega's nipples. Octavia doesn't hesitate in taking one into her mouth, she sucks and licks and bites all around Raven's breasts and chest. Raven shudders as her second orgasm washes over her. She didn't scream this time; the pleasure was too much for her to handle, and she found herself getting light-headed.

Octavia was unaware of Ravens current state of near unconsciousness and continued to hammer into the woman relentlessly. "Fuck, baby, I'm close. Should I pull out?"

Octavia was becoming frantic with her movements. She had no rhythm to her thrusts. "Fuck, Ray." Octavia's dick twitches and her lips seal around Raven's nipple as she explodes inside the Omega's battered pussy. Ropes of semen shot out her cock and coat the insides of the beautiful woman below her.

Octavia continues to thrust into Raven at a slow, torturous pace. The Alpha yanks the pillow from her face and tosses it on the floor. "I want to see you."

Raven opens her eyes and locks eyes with the green-eyed Alpha above her. Octavia's eyes penetrated her more profoundly than her shaft. She raises her head and looks down at the alphas member disappearing and reappearing inside of her wet cunt.

Octavia pulls out suddenly and stands up, she moves her cock to Raven's lips and slips it inside, she doesn't wait for Raven to adjust, the Alpha begins to face fuck the Omega mercilessly.

Raven squirms but Octavia had a firm hold of her head and forced her entire shaft down her throat. She relaxes and allows the woman to piston into her mouth.

Octavia throws her head back and pulls her cock all the way out before slamming back inside Raven's mouth. She repeats this a few times before pulling out altogether.

Raven rejoices silently; she didn't want the alphas load in her mouth, she brings her hand up to finish her off, but Octavia slaps it away and flips her over. Her ass was in the air and her face buried in the duvet. Octavia pushes the tip of her cock back inside the bruised Omega. Raven winces and digs her hands into the sheets when Octavia begins to rut into her harshly. Despite the rough treatment, Raven feels her climax approaching rapidly. "Oh god, so fucking good!"

Octavia's thrusts become haphazard and erratic as she spills her seed deep within the Omega.

Raven snaps her eyes shut and screams in euphoria as she reaches her peak. Her liquid's gush out of her pussy and coat's Octavia's cock, which causes the Alpha to shoot another load into her. "Fuck."

The stay entwined for a few minutes.

Raven groans when Octavia pulls out.

The Alpha gets off her and sits on the edge of the bed, her shaft was already retracting, and guilt was starting to take up residence in her heart. "Raven, I.."

Raven rolls onto her side and brings her knees up to her stomach. "Stop talking Octavia. Go and get Monty and then take a quick shower."

Octavia stands and pulls her jeans up. She didn't want to leave the woman while she looked so vulnerable, but she knew it was for the best. She pauses by the door. "I'm sorry."

Raven squeezes her eyes shut and buries her face in the duvet. Her core was aching, and she felt pain in her abdomen, and all she wanted to do was disappear under the covers and hide, but she had Monty to consider. Raven gets up and grimaces when Octavia's sperm gushes out of her and down her leg. She removes a pack of wipes from her bedside table and cleans herself off, she then removes the sheets from the bed and the duvet cover and throws them in the washing hamper. Raven pulls her skirt back down just as Octavia and Monty enter the room.

The man was still drunk, but he was standing on his own. Monty frowns and locks eyes with Raven; she knew he could smell the lingering aroma of sex. Monty walks over to the bed. "It smells like sex in here."

Octavia's eyes widen, and she fires back a rapid reply. "Lincoln and I had a quickie earlier."

Monty sits on the bed and eyes Raven suspiciously. "Okay, well maybe you should change the sheets instead of Raven, Octavia."

Octavia nods her head. "Yeah, sure, that makes sense."

Raven sighs and glares back at Monty. "No, Octavia I can hear Jasper outside, they are here, just go please."

Octavia doesn't hesitate. The Alpha flees the room as quick as possible.

Raven opens her walk-in cupboard and removes some fresh linens, she could feel Monty's eyes burning holes into her back, but she ignored the feeling.

"Raven.."

"Don't Monty, I already feel bad enough as it is right now, I can't take any judgment from you tonight."

The omega male gets up and removes the sheets from her hand. "I will do it."

Raven can't face him; she can't see any of them at the moment. "Thanks."

Monty fixes the sheets on the bed and then gets in. "Come on, Raven. I think its best if you call it a night."

Raven turns to face that man. "Okay."

She removes her shirt and skirt and frowns deeply when her eyes make contact with her 'cum' stained panties.

Monty having noticed the state of Raven's underwear moves back over to the woman. "Raven, let me help you."

Raven nods her approval, and she blinks as the tears she was fighting to hold back escape and cascade down her face.

Monty grabs her towel from the radiator and wraps it around her midsection. "Come on, babe."

Raven leans into the man and allows him to guide her out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

As they approach the shower they hear Octavia laughing downstairs and they both tense. "Fucking Alphas. How can Octavia be having a good time while you are up here like this?" Monty was usually neutral when it came to the stereotypes of alphas and omegas, but recently he had begun to wonder if all alphas were full of shit. Even the ones he grew up with and loved.

Raven snorts and steps into the bath, Monty removes his clothes and joins her. She doesn't question him; they had taken many showers together over the years. The latina turns the water on and grabs her washcloth and shower gel.

A few moments after the hot water touches her body; she feels a rush of fluid seep from her channel. It was sticky and warm, and she knew what it was.

Monty reaches over her and removes the shower head from the wall mount. He then proceeds to clean the remnants of Octavia's release from the woman's leg and thigh. Monty repeated the process a few more times until no more remained inside her. Once she was clean, they stayed in the shower for a while longer, Monty at some point wrapped his arms around the distressed woman, and even though no words exchange, he knew this was what Raven needed right now.


	2. A sunday to remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have introduced the foundation for a plot :) - This chapter is focused mainly on Raven and Octavia.
> 
> Clarke drops in on Lexa at work and gets a small glimpse into the omega's 'nerd-life'. Monty and Octavia exchange some heated words. Raven takes steps to contain the fallout and Anya bumps heads with Octavia.

Octavia groans and rolls out of bed as quietly as possible. Lincoln was still sleeping, and she didn't want to wake him. 

"Octavia, Monty is here to see you!". Bellamy bellows through the bedroom door for the second time.

Octavia gets up and puts on a pair of shorts and a vest; she freshens up in the bathroom before heading downstairs. "Monty."

Monty was sitting down at the kitchen table. "Raven is not feeling good. She needs medicine."

Octavia frowns. "We have loads of medicine here. I'm sure I can find something to help, what is wrong with her?"

Monty glances at Bellamy. The alpha was preparing breakfast with his back turned away from him. "I'm not sure exactly. It's women's issues."

Octavia snorts. "Oh I get it, she needs a tampon."

Monty shakes his head adamantly. "No, she needs medicine."

Octavia frowns and then removes a yoghurt from the fridge. "Okay, we can go to the pharmacy, and they can recommend something?"

Monty relaxes and stands up. "Yes, that's a good plan."

Octavia smiles at the omega and quickly finishes her yoghurt. "Bellamy, we are going to the store now, do you need anything?"

The man ponders for a moment. "Sleeping pills, the one a night variety."

Octavia gets up and grabs her car keys. "Okay."

Monty follows her outside and gets in the passenger seat. 

Octavia turns the radio on and backs out the driveway. Monty reaches over and turns the radio off.

Octavia glances at the man briefly. She knew he wanted to say something, but he was avoiding all eye contact with her. "Whatever it is Monty, just say it."

Monty leans back into his seat and taps his fingers against his knee nervously. "I have many things I want to say to you Octavia.."

Octavia glances at him again. "Like what?"

Monty rolls his eyes incredulously, he didn't want to have this talk while the alpha was driving, but she asked for it, so he had to give it to her. "Raven needs the morning after pill."

Octavia releases the steering wheel momentarily. "What!"

Monty sneers at the alarmed woman. "She is not on the pill you moron! You are her best friend Octavia, how the fuck do you not know that?"

Octavia remains silent for a moment. She remembers talking to Raven months ago about the pill. "She stopped talking it when Anya left, but I thought she was back on it!"

Monty laughs darkly. "You thought wrong... I checked online its seventy bucks for the pill."

Octavia scratches her head in bewilderment. "Seventy dollars!"

Monty's eyebrows shoot up, and he stares at the alpha in disgust. "Octavia, are you seriously fucking bitching about the price right now!"

Octavia sighs in shame and focuses her attention on the road. "I'm sorry, of course, I will buy it."

Monty observes the woman, she was holding something back, and it was annoying him. "Why are you so nervous, Octavia? You have plenty of alpha friends that have probably been through something like this." 

Octavia frowns deeply but keeps her gaze fixed on the road. "Yeah, I've heard stories."

Monty opens his mouth to speak but changes his mind when his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

He takes the phone out and reads the text. He sends a quick reply to Raven and then stuffs the device back into his pocket. "Raven is pissed."

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Anya slept downstairs. I guess waking up to see the ex eating breakfast is enough to ruin your day."

Octavia groans. Fucking Anya. "It must be awkward."

Monty snorts. "Not as awkward as fucking your best friend without protection." 

Octavia grimaces and tightens her grip on the steering wheel. "If I knew she wasn't on the.."

Monty throws his hands in the air and brings them down harshly on the centre console. "No Octavia, I'm not going to let you blame this on Raven, you are just as fucking stupid, maybe even more so!"

Octavia grits her teeth. "Fuck you Monty. Raven should have said something, but she didn't, and now I'm forking out seventy bucks!"

Monty eyeballs the woman in stunned silence. 

Octavia pulls into the parking lot of the pharmacy and turns off the car, she huffs loudly and exits the vehicle, slamming the car door closed behind her.

Monty gets out the car and strolls behind the agitated alpha. He watches in silence as Octavia speaks to the pharmacist, who then disappears behind the counter. The worker emerges moments later and hands Octavia the medication. He points to the nearby condom display case and Octavia blushes.

Monty moves closer to the desk and removes a pack of condoms. "You need those."

Octavia tenses but allows the cashier to scan the item. She pays quickly and snatches the bag from the cashier's hand and bolts out of the store.

Monty apologises to the worker and follows Octavia outside. The alpha was already in the car with the engine running.

Monty gets in the car and immediately tenses under the force of the alphas pheromones. "What the fuck, O!"

Octavia throws the condom box at Monty and smirks when it hits the omega in the chest. "I don't need those; it won't happen again!"

Monty rolls his eyes and tosses the condoms back onto Octavias lap. "You can't say it won't happen again; you have no way of knowing that!"

Octavia closes her eyes and leans back into the seat. "Are you going to tell Lincoln?"

Monty sigh deeply. "No, I won't tell him, but you need to cut this shit out right now. It's fucking messed up Octavia; Lincoln is a good guy."

Octavia runs her hand through her hair. "I can't explain it Monty, but recently when I'm around Raven, I get these urges."

Monty gets out of the car and walks over to the driver's side. He yanks open the door. "You talk, I drive."

Octavia slides over to the passenger seat with ease. 

Monty hops in the car and backs out of the parking bay. "What urges do you get?"

Octavia taps her fingers against the window anxiously. "I want to be around her and touch her."

Monty raises an eyebrow. "You want to have sex with her?"

Octavia smirks. "Yes but that is only a part of it, I want to be around her Monty. I get these feelings inside, like tiny electric shocks coursing through my body."

Monty ponders her words for a moment. "Do you get a pain in your chest?"

Octavia straightens up and stares out the window. "Yes, it's like a stabbing sensation."

Monty glances at the alpha. "When did these symptoms start?"

Octavia looks at the omega briefly. "A few days ago."

Monty taps his fingers on the steering wheel absentmindedly. "You don't get the same electric sensations when you are with Lincoln?"

Octavia closes her eyes as guilt overtakes her. " No, I don't."

"Not even when you first started dating?"

"No, never."

Monty sighs heavily. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen when you had sex?"

Octavia snaps her eyes open and frowns at the omega. "Like what?"

Monty smirks at the woman's dejected expression. "I'm not sure exactly." 

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Raven said I was scent marking, is that ordinary?"

Monty snorts and shakes his head. "If we were discussing Lincoln, then I would say it was normal, but we are talking about Raven, so, no it is not normal."

Octavia's brows knit together. "I've never done that to Lincoln."

Monty turns the car into Raven's driveway and switches off the engine. He unstraps his seatbelt and turns to face the alpha. "Most alphas date omegas exclusively Octavia, they have years to figure out how to connect with them, but you have never had that opportunity. Your wolf must be howling in satisfaction."

Octavia glares at the man. "Seriously, Monty?"

Monty shrugs his shoulders. "Yes, I'm serious. When alpha's and omegas have sex, especially without using protection, it can cause chemicals to flood the body."

Octavia leans closer to Monty. "What type of chemicals?"

"It depends, each wolf is different; what was the most dominating thought you had?"

Octavia averts her eyes, but she can't stop the blush that creeps across her face. "Jesus Monty, that is a fucking personal question!"

Monty shifts in his seat. "Last night while you were downstairs laughing and joking with Lincoln and Jasper, I was upstairs in the shower cleaning your pup's off Raven's legs, so miss me with the 'its personal' bullshit."

Octavia allows her head to hang low. "I'm sorry."

Monty grimaces. "Yeah, direct that apology at Raven... But I need to know, how could you leave her like that?"

Octavia scratches her forehead and sighs deeply. "I panicked."

Monty opens the car door and gets out. "You can go, I will give it to her." 

Octavia looks down at the bag. "No, I need to do it."

Monty slams the door closed. "Yes, you do."

**

Raven frowns at the empty bottle of milk. "Anya, why the fuck did you put the empty milk bottle back in the fridge?"

Anya smirks mischievously. "My bad, it was an accident."

Raven spins around and glares at the alpha. "Bullshit, you did that on purpose!"

Anya laughs softly. "Why would I do that?"

Raven slams the fridge door closed and walks around the kitchen table. "Forget it, but I expect a bottle of milk before you leave town."

Anya smiles. "Really?"

Raven scoffs. "Yes, my mother is a single parent."

Anya gets up and rummages through her jeans pocket. "I have some money."

Raven shakes her head in disapproval. "No, I don't want money. I want a bottle of milk."

Anya rolls her eyes and sighs in relief when the front door knocks loudly. 

Raven pushes past the alpha and hurries to the door. The omega yanks the door open and immediately starts to bitch to Monty. "Monty, how the fuck could you leave this asshole in my house, she is so annoying."

Monty squeezes past the enraged omega and smirks at her bewildered expression when her eyes fall on Octavia.

Raven whirls around to face the man. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Monty points to the bag in Octavia's hand. "She paid."

Raven reaches over and snatches the bag from Octavia's hand; she then barges past Monty and storms upstairs. 

Octavia follows behind her at a respectable distance. "Can we talk?"

Raven opens her bedroom door and tosses the bag onto the bed. "Well, you followed me in here, so I don't see how I have a choice."

Octavia sits down on the bed. "When will you take it?"

The omega sits down at her computer desk. "When you leave."

Octavia scowls and leans forward. "Can you take it now? Please, I want to be here."

Raven glares at the alpha, and her eyes darken in rage. "Right, of course, you want to be here now Octavia. You are a typical alpha asshole, quick to flee the scene after sex and even quicker to show up with the last minute pregnancy prevention kit!"

Octavia frowns when she hears her car engine turn on. She moves to the window and groans in annoyance when she sees Monty and Anya drive away in her car. "Monty took my car!"

Raven smirks darkly. "Good, you deserve to be uncomfortable. I hope it rains while you are walking home!"

Octavia walks over to the caramel-skinned woman and crouches down next to her chair. "I should have never left you last night, Raven. I was a coward, and I'm sorry."

Raven closes her eyes as Octavia's scent invades her senses. "Can you back up or move away please, It's hard to think when you do this shit."

Octavia frowns. "What am I doing?"

Raven opens her eyes and glares at the clueless alpha. "You are scent marking Octavia!"

Octavia stands up and sits down on the bed. "I can't control it, Raven, I'm not even aware I'm doing it!"

Raven scoffs and leans back in her chair. "Just stay over there and toss me the bag alpha."

Octavia throws the omega the bag and stares at her in annoyance. She watches in silence as Raven removes the packet and reads the instruction paperwork.

Raven lets out a deep breath. "So this product 'Ella one' is valid up to five day's after unprotected sex."

Octavia's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but she remains silent.

Raven removes the tablet from the package and studies it curiously. "We had sex on Wednesday, and then last night, I'm sure this pill will work."

Octavia closes her eyes and rubs her hand down her face. "Okay."

Raven grabs the water bottle on the table and opens it; she puts the pill into her mouth and glugs the water quickly. 

The omega sets the water bottle down and moves to join the alpha on the bed. "I'm not worried about last night; If I'm fertile, the pill should work."

Octavia stares in the omegas face questioningly. "If you are fertile?"

Raven tenses. "I finished my heat two days before we had sex the first time."

Octavia turns her body to face the omega. "What are you saying, Raven?"

Raven points to the empty pill box. "It only works if you take it before an egg is released." 

Octavia scratches her head. "Okay, I sense a 'but' coming up?

Raven looks away. "As I said, my heat ended two days before; I'm not sure when my last egg released Octavia."

Octavia scrunches her face in confusion. "I don't get what you are trying to tell me, Raven?"

Raven groans and closes her eyes. "I might already be pregnant, and if I am, then that pill won't do a thing."

Octavia leaps to her feet and recoils as if pained. "No, Ray, you can't be pregnant!"

Raven snorts at the alpha and leans back on the bed. "Chill the fuck out Octavia. I don't plan on being a teenage mother."

Octavia glares at Raven intensely. "What do you mean?"

Raven averts her eyes to the ceiling. "I can drink this special tea, and it will take care of it."

Octavia stutters but recovers quickly. "What will happen to you?"

Raven pauses for a long time. "Does it matter Octavia? As long as I'm not pregnant, it's okay."

Octavia sighs and moves back to the bed, she sits down next to the distraught omega and releases soothing pheromones. "I care about you, Raven."

Raven rolls her eyes and stiffens up slightly on the bed. "You have a shit way of showing it."

Octavia hesitates. "When will you no?"

Raven rolls on to her side, facing away from the alpha. "Clearblue has an early detection test. The normal menstrual flow starts two weeks after the heat has ended if you are not pregnant, I think I need to take the test on Tuesday."

"Tuesday, are you sure?"

"Yes, you take it six days before your period is due to begin."  
Raven tucks her knees into her chest and closes her eyes tight to stop the tears from falling. 

Octavia kicks off her sneakers and joins Raven on the bed. She wraps her arm around Raven and snuggles into the woman. 

Raven tenses. "What are you doing?"

Octavia releases a low growl and buries her face into the omegas neck. "Don't push me away, Ray."

Raven attempts to turn around, but the alpha holds her in place. "Octavia, stop."

The alpha pulls away and growls in irritation. "I'm not trying to have sex with you!"

Raven sits up abruptly and eyeballs Octavia sceptically. "What were you doing then?"

Octavia's eyes darken. "Forget it. I'm going home!"

Raven watches as the enraged alpha picks up her sneakers and heads to the door. "Okay Octavia, run away like you always do."

Octavia pauses in front of the door; she allows her sneakers to fall to the floor. A moment later, she turns around and slides down the door. She brings her knees to her chest and stares at Raven intently. "What do you want from me, Raven?"

Raven lays back down on the bed; her tears were silently streaming down her face. She had never heard the alpha sound so small and upset. The door opens, and closes and the omega shrinks even deeper into the bed. She flinches when the bed dips and Octavia's orangey scent fills her nostrils. "I thought you left."

Octavia leans into the omega and kisses her cheek. "I told you I'm not leaving you again. I went to make a quick phone call."

Raven nods in silent understanding. This time when the alpha wraps her arm around her and moves into her, she relaxes. "What are we doing Octavia?"

Octavia runs her hand down Raven's arm until she reaches her fingers, she traces each digit gently before holding her hand firmly. "I don't know Raven, but I don't want you worrying about Lincoln and me. I will be here for you, regardless."

**

Clarke raises an eyebrow at the overzealous Beta talking to Lexa. The blonde had decided to pop in on the omega while she was at work. Clarke pushes the door to the comic store open and smiles at Lexa when she looks over. "Hi, Lex."

Lexa smiles back and walks around the counter. "Hi, Clarke."

Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa on the cheek. "How have you been today, Lex?"

The omega shrugs her shoulders. "I can't complain, so, what brings you down to nerd-town?"

Clarke's smile increases at the use of her nickname for the business. "Would you come to my house tonight. I have something I want to tell you."

Lexa frowns. "Is this information going to leave me heartbroken Clarke?"

Clarke's eyes widen in dismay. "No, of course not babe."

Lexa lightens up and leans into the alpha. "Okay, but it won't be until about five because Lincoln and Anya are heading back to campus in a few hours and I want to spend some time with them before they leave."

Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa on the lips. "Okay baby."

A customer walks over to Lexa and smiles brightly. "Hello, Lexa."

Lexa smiles at the boy. "Hi Sammy, I have your order in the back."

Sammy beams at the omega. "Great, I'm going to look around."

"Okay." Lexa turns to Clarke. "I'm going to get his order."

Clarke nods her head. "I will wait."

Lexa walks away and disappears into the back of the store. 

Clarke stands around for a minute before she decides to look at some of the comics. 

"Clarke?"

The blonde looks up and frowns when blue eyes meet brown. "Yes."

The Beta smiles politely. "Lexa is on the phone with a client, and she told me to tell you she will be a few minutes."

Clarke smiles. "Thank you."

The Beta turns to leave but hesitates. "Princeless, Raven."

Clarke stares at the woman in confusion. "What?"

The Beta chuckles lightly. "Lexa loves that comic."

Clarke smirks at the woman and can't help the laugh that escapes her lips. "Princeless, Raven?"

"Yes, she loves it, she doesn't shut up about it. Don't get me wrong its a damn good comic but she ships it way too hard. Between you and me I think she has a crush on the captain, but she refuses to admit it."

Clarke laughs and glances around the store. "Can you show me this comic?"

The Beta's eyebrows knit together momentarily. "We don't have any first issues in stock, but I have a personal collection that I can loan you for a while."

Clarke smirks. "What do you want for them?"

The Beta pauses. "How about this, I will allow you to borrow my collection, and in return, you will teach my little sister how to draw?"

Clarke's eyes widen. "How do you no I can draw?"

The Beta rolls her eyes. "Seriously? Lexa talks about you more than the comic!"

Clarke's wolf rejoices in pride. "Okay."

The Beta cocks her head to the side. "Okay, what?"

Clarke grins widely. "Okay, I agree to your terms."

The Beta brightens up and returns the alphas warm smile. "Great, I will give the details to Lexa."

"Okay." Clarke watches the Beta return to the counter where Sammy is waiting.

"Where is Lexa?" Sammy was glaring at the Beta in annoyance.

The Beta raises an eyebrow and scoffs. "Lexa is busy."

The boy scowls and stomps his foot on the floor. "I will wait."

The Beta smirks and folds her arms. "No you will not, listen, kid, I get it, your a baby alpha, and she is an appealing omega. Your hormones are raging and all over the place, I understand, but I'm sorry to have to break the news to you kid, but Lexa already has an alpha."

Sammy shrieks and walks closer to the counter. "You are lying!"

"What reason would I have to lie to you, Sammy, you are like twelve or something!"

Sammy grimaces and waves his hands in the air frantically. "I'm thirteen, Skyler you ass!"

Skyler rolls her eyes. "It wouldn't matter if you were nineteen, Lexa prefers to dip in the lady pond."

Sammy's eyes widen in rage, and his face contorts in a fury. "No way she is 'dykin'."

Skyler laughs at the enraged boy. "I can officially say without a shadow of a doubt that Lexa is and always will be 'dykin', as you so eloquently put it."

Clarke moves closer to the counter in case she had to restrain the boy.

"Fuck you, Skyler."

Skyler's tosses Sammy the bag with his comics in and the baby alpha storms out the store. "Fucking degenerate and he's only twelve."

"Thirteen."

Skyler turns to the alpha. "Huh?"

Clarke smirks at the woman's blank expression. "He said he was thirteen, not twelve."

Skyler scoffs. "Fuck him. If he can't accept a woman not wanting him now, how the hell is he going to act when he's older?" 

Clarke pauses for a moment but doesn't get to respond because Lexa returns from the storeroom.

"What did I miss?"

**

 

Octavia throws the PlayStation controller on the couch and jumps in the air excitedly. "Anya, how are you a game coder but you suck at playing games?"

Anya rolls her eyes and puts her controller on the floor. "That was a fluke Blake, and you know it!"

Octavia smirks and sits back down on the couch. "No, you suck at UFC. Next time you can pick the game."

Anya leans back into the couch. "What is wrong with Raven?"

Octavia tenses. "What do you mean?"

Anya frowns and stares at Octavia quizzically. "Cut the shit, Octavia."

Octavia rubs her head anxiously. "She is sick, and we gave her medicine earlier today."

Anya straightens up. "Why is she acting so hostile to me?"

Octavia shrugs her shoulders, and her eyebrows shoot up. "How should I know that? Maybe it's because you broke her heart?"

Anya shakes her head rapidly. "No, if that were the issue, then she wouldn't still be having sex with me."

Octavia bolts off the couch and glares at Anya. "You are still having sex with Raven!?"

Anya chuckles loudly. "Yes, I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

Octavia pauses as her mind scrambles to make sense of this new information. "How often are you having sex?"

Anya picks up the controller and turns the system off. "It's random. Sometimes I will go over and have dinner with her and her mom, and we will chill the entire night, but other times we will have sex."

Octavia felt sick, and even though she had no right to be jealous, her wolf was fuming. "Raven never said anything to me."

Anya smirks playfully. "You no Raven loves me; she can't get enough! But anyway, what medicine did you give her?"

Octavia clears her throat Loudly. "I need a drink."

Octavia walks into the kitchen with Anya hot on her heels. 

Lincoln and Lexa were huddled over his phone, laughing at some Instagram video. Lincoln smiles at Octavia as she passes by him and opens the refrigerator. "Babe you need to see this video."

Octavia removes bottled water from the fridge and turns to face Lincoln, but Anya moves into her personal space. "What are you doing Anya."

Anya slaps the bottle of water out of Octavia's hand. "Our conversation isn't over."

Octavia's eyes darken and her wolf perks up in anticipation. "Get out my face, Anya!"

Lincoln rushes between the alphas and pushes Anya back into Lexa. "What's going on here?"

Anya attempts to slip past Lexa, but the omega held onto her arm, tugging her back. "Why won't you tell me, Octavia?"

Octavia picks up the bottle from the floor. "Because it's not your business Anya!"

Lexa pulls Anya further away from Octavia and stands in front of her. "What's the problem?"

Anya glares at Octavia and flips her the finger. "Raven is sick, and that dickhead won't tell me anything!"

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Raven is fine. I gave her medicine."

Anya snorts loudly. "What did you give her?"

Octavia shakes her head in annoyance. "That is also not your business."

Anya releases a guttural growl and darts past Lexa quickly. Lincoln dives at her and pulls her down to the floor.  
The cousins tussle for a moment until Lexa grabs Anya's legs and Lincoln pins her hands above her head. 

Lincoln looks down at Anya and understanding floods his heart. His cousin's eyes had darkened significantly, and her scent had taken on a stronger undertone. "She is going into a rut."

Lexa releases Anya's legs and moves closer to her cousin's face. "Anya, I'm going to give you a dose of suppressants via injection, it should kick in quickly."

Anya was saturating the room in her essence, and Octavia was struggling to contain her wolf. "I'm leaving."

Lexa releases Anya's legs and opens the fridge; she removes the suppressants and gets the injection ready. "You might need a shot, Octavia."

Octavia frowns and walks around Lexa. "No, I feel fine."

Lexa ignores her and prepares a second injection. "Your eyes are dark, and you are irritable."

Octavia scowls at the omega. "My rut is a month away. I'm good."

Lexa shakes her head and walks over to Anya. 

Lincoln had his eyes closed, and he was sweating profusely under the strain of pumping out such a high volume of calming pheromones. "Babe, please get the injection."

Octavia growls and storms out the room. "I'm not getting that fucking injection!" 

"Hold up, O!"

Octavia paces around the living room for a second until Lexa strolls in with a stoic expression on her flawless face. 

Lexa picks up her phone from the couch. "I can't force you to take it Octavia, but I have to tell Bellamy that he needs to stay away from the house for a few hours."

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "If I'm going into an early rut, why would you tell him to stay away for only a few hours?"

Lexa looks up from her phone and shudders at Octavia's obsidian eyes. "Its an imitation-rut, Anya has had them for a while."

Octavia huffs loudly. "So none of you thought it was a good idea to tell Clarke or me?"

Lexa smirks. "Clarke hates Anya; she is rarely around her."

Octavia's brows knit together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lexa shrugs her shoulders. "She had been doing good for a few weeks and Lincoln, and I had hoped it was over...but we were wrong, I apologise for not alerting you sooner Octavia. It's complicated for me, you are my friend, but she is my cousin."

Octavia relaxes slightly. "I get that Lexa, but I'm still confused as to why she is going through this in the first place?"

The omega sits down on the couch and types rapidly on her phone. "All wolves have duality Octavia. That is the constant battle we all fight every day, to remain human or give ourselves over to the beast completely."

Octavia considers Lexa's words carefully. "So, Anya and her wolf want separate things?"

Lexa sighs and rubs her hand down her face softly. "Yes, Anya wants to be young, wild and free...but her wolf..."

Octavia cuts her off. "Want's Raven?"

"Yes."

Octavia joins Lexa on the couch. "But if that's the case, why did she break up with her?"

Lexa pauses momentarily. "It's like I said, Anya wants to live her best life and have fun in college, she didn't expect her alpha to act like this."

Octavia shakes her head and leans back into the couch. "Does Raven know about this?"

"Yes, I told her and recommended that she keep all contact with Anya to a minimum until we have a reliable treatment plan."

Octavia folds her legs and sinks even deeper into the couch. "When did you tell her?"

Lexa frowns under the intensity of Octavia's gaze. "About three months ago."

Octavia was livid, Raven knew about Anya's condition months ago but was still in regular contact with the alpha. "They are still having sex, Lexa!"

Lexa shakes her head adamantly. "No, I specifically told them both that that is a bad idea. They shouldn't even be alone!"

Octavia snorts and gets up. "Anya told me they have sex Lexa, and I believe every word she said."

Lexa scratches her head nervously. "What else did she say? Is Raven okay, Octavia?"

Octavia backs up and walks towards the door. "What's up with everyone in your family asking about Raven's health?"

Lexa follows her to the door on shaky legs. Anya's musk had travelled from the kitchen and was now spreading throughout the house. "You need to go and talk to Raven right now Octavia; you just saw how aggressive Anya could be."

Octavia's eyes widen, and she takes a step closer to Lexa. "She would never hurt Raven."

Lexa looks away and slips past the alpha, giving her access to the door. "I need to give Anya another injection." 

Octavia growls from deep within her chest, and the vibrations ripple out and slam into Lexa, who immediately stumbles back from the force. "What are you not telling me, Lexa."

Lexa composes herself and glares at the alpha. "Ask Raven! It's not my business to tell."

Octavia snaps out of her alpha haze and releases Lexa from her thrall. "Oh shit, Lexa I'm sorry."

Lexa shots her a death stare and motions to the door. "If you are not going to take the injection then you need to get the fuck out, I don't need any more alpha problems today!"

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Don't send Clarke to my house Lexa."

Lexa storms off into the kitchen and Octavia exits the house quickly.

 

**

 

Octavia pounded on Raven's door, the alpha was enraged, and she needed answers. 

A small look of guilt crosses her face when Raven's mom opens the door looking alarmed. "Octavia, is everything alright?"

The alpha slips past the startled Beta and walks into the living room. "I need to talk to Raven."

Miss Reyes frowns at Octavia's troubled demeanour. "She is in the bathroom, wait in her room."

Octavia removes her jacket and hangs it over the side of the couch. "Okay. Thank you, Miss Reyes."

The Beta giggles softly. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me River?"

Octavia smirks at the older woman. "I'm sorry."

River smiles brightly at the young alpha and points to the bottle of red wine on the table. "Have a drink."

Octavia's eyes widen, and she averts her gaze quickly. "Uh, no, thank you." 

River moves to the table and pours Octavia a drink. "I wasn't asking."

Octavia stiffens. "Okay."

River sits down on the couch and picks up her glass. "Sit down Octavia."

The alpha complies and plants herself at the opposite end of the couch. 

River leans back but keeps her eyes fixed on Octavia. "I'm going to ask you something one time Octavia, and I expect you to tell me the truth."

Octavia tenses momentarily, she grabs the glass of wine and takes a nervous sip. "Okay."

River watches the alpha suspiciously. "Are you having sex with my daughter?"

Octavia brings the glass to her lips and drinks as if her life depended upon it. Her entire world was crashing down around her, and the intensity of River's gaze insured she remained seated. 

The alpha opens her mouth to reply, but the Beta interjects quickly. "Before you lie, I need to let you know that I'm only asking because I want to hear you say it out loud. I already know the truth."

Octavia sighs deeply. "What did she tell you?"

River snorts and rolls her eyes. "She told me nothing."

Octavia frowns and glares at the Beta. "How did you find out?"

River grabs the wine bottle and pours them both another glass. "I came home early a few nights ago; your scent completely blanketed the house. I was confused at first because I could barely sense Raven at all, but I didn't want to act like a crazy woman and kick down the bedroom door."

Octavia looks away mortified, this was by far the most uncomfortable conversation she had ever had in her entire life. "I don't know what to say."

River sips her wine slowly. "Explain the excessive scent marking?"

Octavia closes her eyes briefly before grabbing her glass and knocking it back in one gulp. "I can't explain it; I don't even know I'm doing it."

River softens her gaze and smiles slightly. "You are like a child who has discovered a new toy, but in this real-life scenario, the child is an alpha and the toy an omega."

Octavia grimaces in agitation. "I care about Raven!"

River raises an eyebrow at the irritated alpha. "I know you care, that is not the issue here Octavia."

Octavia remains silent but continues to glare at the Beta in annoyance.

River smirks at the young alphas attitude. "Your wolf was reacting to Anya's scent, that is why you flooded my house in your fucking musk."

Octavia stands up. "I told you it was an accident...can I go now?"

River nods her head and scoffs loudly. "Yes, alpha."

Octavia shakes her head and storms up the stairs. The alpha pauses by the bathroom door. "Raven we need to talk right now!"

"Okay, I will be out in a sec!"

Octavia moves into the omega's bedroom and sits on her bed. 

A few minutes later, Raven comes in the room wearing a beautiful silk red rope, and a white towel adorned her head. "Hay."

Octavia glares at the omega. "You are still having sex with Anya."

Raven removes her robe and tosses it on the bed. "I've had sex with her, but it's not consistent."

Octavia averts her eyes to the floor and snorts loudly. "When was the most recent time?"

Raven grabs a bottle of lotion and begins to cream herself down. "Why are you asking me these questions Octavia, it's not like we are a couple, I can do what I like."

Octavia's eyes darken as adrenaline overwhelms her body. The alpha walks closer to the omega, backing her up into the table behind her. "Tell me!"

Raven flinches under the intensity of the alphas invading pheromones. "O, you need to calm down."

Octavia's breathing increases rapidly, and her pupils are blown and wild. "I need to know."

Raven tries to slip away, but Octavia wraps her arms around her waist, effectively holding her in place. "A few weeks ago."

Octavia tightens her hold on Raven and rubs her nose into the omegas scent gland. "Before your heat?"

"Yes."

Octavia tenses and leans her body into Raven. "Did you use protection?"

Raven was struggling to gather her thoughts, Octavia was blasting her with pheromones that made her light-headed. "Yes."

Octavia hoists Raven in the air and carries her to the bed. She lays her down and straddles her. "Are you sure Raven?"

Raven frowns deeply but decides not to offend the hormonal alpha. "Yes, I'm fucking sure Octavia! Why the hell are you asking me anyway, you never gave a shit before?"

Octavia pins Raven's arms above her head and releases a low growl that vibrates through the omegas chest. "Anya."

Raven watches the alpha intently; she was in the early stages of her rut and was not handling it well at all. "You are in rut."

Octavia shakes her head dismissively. "No, I have a month left."

Raven rolls her eyes. "I know the symptoms of a rut Octavia. Plus your scent is stronger."

Octavia leans into Raven's neck and inhales deeply. "You smell so good."

Raven was desperately attempting to fight the fog that had taken up ownership of her mind. "Get off me."

Octavia growls menacingly and trails her hand down to Raven's stomach. She caresses the soft flesh lovingly while peppering kisses down the omega's neck. 

Raven tenses underneath the alpha. "Octavia."

The alpha cuts her off when she sucks on her bottom lip softly, pulling a sinful moan from the omega. Octavia kisses down Raven's jawline before attaching herself to the woman's scent gland. "Mine."

Raven's eyes widen, and she attempts to dislodge Octavia, but the alpha holds her tighter. "O you need to let me move."

Octavia grinds down into Raven and sucks on her earlobe gently. Her fingers flex over Raven's stomach, and she growls more aggressively. "Mine."

Understanding creeps its way to the front of Raven's mind, and she stops wriggling underneath the alpha. "Octavia look at me."

Octavia releases the sensitive flesh and kisses her way up to Raven's mouth. 

Raven cups her cheek firmly, forcing the alpha to meet her gaze. "If I'm pregnant, the pup is yours. Anya always uses condoms, and the last time we had sex was weeks ago."

Octavia grimaces and bites down on Raven's bottom lip. 

Raven yelps in surprise. "What the fuck!"

The alpha runs her tongue over the broken flesh and sucks it into her mouth. 

Raven squirms and Octavia pulls on the wound even harder. The omega was about to punch the alpha in the ribs when she releases a deep guttural growl that rips through Raven's chest, slick instantly begins to seep out her channel and onto the duvet.

Octavia trails her right arm down to Raven's core, the heat emitting from the omega's dripping centre guided the alpha like GPS. She flicks her clit, and Raven arches her back off the bed. "Do you want me to stop?"


	3. A Sunday to remember (Part 2) and Messy Monday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, I changed the format into scenes in an attempt to give each character equal representation. Let me know if you want me to change back to the old format. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Clarke and Lexa continue to bump heads. Raven attempts to secure the one thing that can help her. Octavia does some research and has a change of heart. Abby and Indra are both sick of their children's drama. Skyler confides in Raven.

*Clarke's house*

Lexa eyes the ring with raised eyebrows. "I'm not putting that on, Clarke."

Clarke scowls and snatches the jewellery box off the bed. "Why not?"

Lexa stares at the Alpha in disbelief. "We only just made up; why would you even think this was a good idea?"

Clarke runs her hand through her hair and sighs deeply. "We always said we would get married after college Lex."

Lexa snorts and leans back on the bed; her shoulders slumped against the headboard. "We are in senior year of high school, Clarke, what's the rush to get engaged?"

Clarke crawls up the bed and rests her head next to Lexas. "I need us to be committed, Lex."

"I never stopped being committed to you, Clarke!"

"Don't act like a nun, Lex, you had your fun during our breaks."

Lexa recoils and straightens up on the bed. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Clarke kicks herself internally for saying something so stupid. "Nothing, forget it."

Lexa shakes her head quickly. "No, tell me what the hell you mean, Clarke!"

"You went on dates Lex, I follow you on Instagram, I saw the pictures!"

Lexa scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I went on no dates, you are delusional, Alpha."

Clarke's eyes widen, and she eyeballs the agitated Omega carefully. "Are you sure?"

Lexa chuckles darkly. "Yes, I'm sure I would remember that."

"But, the pictures seem intimate."

Lexa reaches over Clarke and picks her phone up from the bedside table. " What pictures?"

"All of them!"

Lexa scrolls through her Instagram profile with raised eyebrows. "Show me?"

Clarke reluctantly takes the phone and scrolls down to the most irritating picture she could see. "You are standing pretty close to Skyler in this picture Lex."

Lexa snatches the phone and eyes the image while shaking her head rapidly. "Are you serious, Clarke? I'm standing close to her because we were discussing tactics and we didn't want anyone else to hear. Raven took that picture, do you think your best friend would sit there and watch me flirt and not tell you?"

Clarke clears her throat and looks away. "No, she would tell me, I'm sorry, I get jealous when we are on breaks, Lex."

"Show me the other pictures that bother you."

Clarke shakes her head. "No, that's not necessary, I'm overreacting. I'm sorry."

Lexa tosses her phone on the floor and turns to face the blonde. "Have you spoken to Octavia or Raven today?"

"No, I left my phone at Raven's house, why is everything okay?"

Lexa exhales a slow breath and rubs her forehead gently. "I'm not sure, Anya got into a little scuffle with Octavia."

Clarke straightens up with wide eyes. "What!"

"It was crazy."

"What was the problem?"

"Raven is sick, and Octavia won't tell Anya anything, and she snapped, Lincoln had to restrain her so I could give her a dose of suppressants."

"Raven is sick?"

"Yes, but Octavia and Monty gave her medicine."

Clarke raises one eyebrow. "So, why is Anya angry? It's not even her business."

Lexa scoffs and smirks. "She is still having sex with Raven."

Clarke hops off the bed and stares at Lexa with scepticism written all over her face. "What, that can't be true!"

Lexa smirks at the bewildered look on Clarke's face. "Yes, it's true, Octavia told me, and I have no reason to doubt anything she says."

Clarke sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm a terrible friend, Lex, how did I not no any of this."

"I only found out today, so don't beat yourself up over it, babe."

"Can you text Raven and tell her I'm coming over to get my jacket and phone."

 

*Raven's house*

 

"O, wake up." Raven shakes the Alpha gently.

Octavia rolls onto her back and opens her eyes. "What time is it?"

Raven stands up and disappears into her walk-in closet. "Time for you to leave, Clarke is on the way over."

"Why?"

"She left her stuff downstairs." Raven emerges from the closet dressed in a light grey tracksuit. 

"I can stay if you want?"

"No, go."

"Okay." Octavia gets up and straightens herself up in the mirror. "I will call you later."

Raven ushers Octavia out the bedroom and down the stairs. "Okay."

Octavia hesitates by the door and Raven tenses. "This is so awkward; I don't know what to say or do."

Ravan opens the door and backs up. "I know."

Octavia sighs heavily and walks out the door. "Text me when Clarke leaves, okay, I will come back over."

Raven nods and closes the door. She stays pressed up against the wood for a few moments.

"What the hell are you doing, Raven?"

Raven whirls around to face her mother, the Beta was standing in the living room doorway with a smirk on her lips. "Uh, nothing, Octavia just left."

River smiles and walks closer to Raven. "I'm working away at Mount Weather tomorrow, do you want to come?"

Raven brightens up and giggles excitedly. "Of course I do."

"Good because I've already cleared it with the school, they gave me worksheets that you need to complete as you do each job."

"Thanks, Mom. What time are we leaving?"

"Ah, that's the other thing I have to tell you, so, we need to train the senior engineers, but their shift doesn't start until three, I think we can sleep in a bit and hit the road around lunchtime, how does that sound?"

Ravan smiles. "That sounds perfect."

River reaches out and moves a stray strand of hair from Raven's face. "You are going to do great things, baby, Arkadia Tech would be fools to pass you up, but even if they do, Trikru state is a great school, and you already know Gaia will do all she can to help you get in."

Raven leans into her mother and holds on tight.

The door knocks and River pulls away and walks back into the living room. 

Raven opens the door and forces a smile to her lips. "Clarke." Raven moves to the side, and Clarke slips past her.

"Raven, are you okay?"

Raven rolls her eyes and grabs the bag with Clarkes stuff. "Why is everyone asking me that I'm fine!"

Clarke frowns and motions to the kitchen. "Come outside and talk to me for a minute."

"Fine."

Raven follows the Alpha as she leads them outside and into the garden, she slumps down on the garden bench and stare's up at the moon. "What do you want to talk about Clarke?"

Clarke huffs at the harshness of the Omega's tone as she joins her on the bench. "What's going on with you, Ray?"

"Nothing, I'm good."

"Bullshit, you have been acting strangely for days, I thought it was because Anya was coming home this weekend, but that is not the reason."

Raven tense. "You should save this energy for your relationship, Clarke; lord knows you need all the help you can get if you hope to keep Lexa."

Clarke pauses for a moment. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Look, that was a low blow, and I'm sorry, but you have been MIA for the past few weeks, Clarke, you can't just stroll in here and demand that I tell you my business."

Clarke relaxes and leans back into the bench. "I have been a bad friend, and I can admit that, but I'm here now. You are upset about something, Raven, please let me help."

Raven sighs and closes her eyes. 

Clarke wraps her arms around her shoulders and pulls the troubled woman into her. "It's okay, whatever it is we will handle it."

Raven buries her head into Clarke's neck. "I fucked up, Clarke, so bad."

*Lexa's house*

"I'm confused, Lexie, I thought you wanted to marry Clarke?"

"I do Gaia. It's just not that simple anymore. I can't be some cliche Omega that sits back silently while her Alpha is out gallivanting, spreading her seed all over Arkadia."

Gaia frowns and leans back in her desk chair, her smartphone screen was huge, and most of her dorm room was visible. "I get that's annoying, but you can't be that mad, this has been her MO since she presented as an Alpha, you get into an argument and go on a break, and she fucks anything that breaths."

Lexa glares at her with wide eyes. "It's different this time."

"Why?"

"She didn't tell me straight away."

"She usually does?"

"Yes, but this time she waited weeks to tell me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but she is holding something back."

Gaia shrugs her shoulders. "Give it some time, she will tell you eventually. I have a date tonight, and I need to get ready."

"Okay, have a good night." Lexa ends the video call and stuffs the phone into her jeans pocket.

*Octavia's house*

"I didn't know if I was pregnant for sure, but I knew I was not ready to have a pup. When I drank the first cup of tea, I was sick instantly, but it wasn't until the second cup that the pain set in."

Octavia rubs her hand down her face and grimaces at the screen. 

"It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. I remember clutching onto the sink in my bathroom and biting my lips so hard to keep the screams from coming out. Eventually, the stabbing sensations sort of level out and it becomes a dull ache."

Octavia whips her phone out and texts Raven.

"But it doesn't stop their ladies. No, its recommended that you consume the entire bag of herbs to be on the safe side, that's twelve cups of tea spread over four days. Four days of fucking agony because of a sexual encounter that probably lasted less than fifteen minutes!"

Octavia closes the page and opens google. Her fingers hover over the keys until she figures out what to write in the search box. 

'How bad is the pain when you drink the Corrector Tea?'

She hits enter and scrolls down to the first link, she clicks on the page and scans the document. 

"Many women who have taken the Corrector tea describe the pain as a sharp stabbing sensation in the abdomen; most medical professionals would agree that the pain equates to that of cramps experienced during childbirth."

Octavia slams the laptop down and gets up; she was feeling sick to her stomach. Her phone vibrates on the table, and she snatches it up quickly.

Raven - Clarke is still here, and it's already ten, I will see you tomorrow.

Octavia throws her phone on the bed and leaves the room to seek out Bellamy.

*Raven's house*

"Are you going to speak, Clarke?"

Clarke stiffens but continues to hold the Omega in her arms. "I'm in shock, you were always so careful before, Raven."

Raven exhales a deep breath. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Have you told Anya?"

Raven frowns and pulls away from Clarke. "No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

Clarke was silent for a moment, she wanted to press the girl further, but she could feel the anxious pheromones coming off the Omega in waves. "Okay. Do you want me to go with you to the doctor?"

Raven shakes her head. "No, I don't want that on my medical records. If I'm pregnant, I will handle it the old fashioned way."

Clarke's eyes widen. "Tea?"

"Yes."

Clarke releases soothing pheromones and takes hold of Raven's hand. "I've heard it can be pretty brutal. I can stay over at your house while it lasts?"

"No, Octavia is staying with me."

"Okay, good."

Raven stands up and stretches her legs. "I have to work at Mount Weather tomorrow, but I have a friend dropping the tea here in the evening."

Clarke stands. "Are you going to start taking it tomorrow?"

"Probably in the evening."

Clarke follows Raven back through the house. "If you need me to get you anything, just text me."

"Okay."

Clarke leaves, and Raven retreats into her bedroom. A few minutes later, her phone beeps.

O - Has Clarke left yet?

Raven sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Raven - Clarke is still here, and It's already ten, I will see you tomorrow.

Raven tosses the phone on the table and lays back on the bed.

*Lexa's house*

Clarke tiptoes into the bedroom and removes her clothes as quietly as possible.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah, babe, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was waiting for you."

Clarke smiles and slips into bed. 

Lexa turns into her and rests her head on Clarke's chest. "Is Raven okay?"

"Yes, she's good, babe."

Lexa nuzzles into the crook of Clarke's neck and breathes in her scent. "I've missed this."

Clarke leans down and kisses Lexa's forehead gently. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Alpha."

Clarke closes her eyes and rubs small circles into the small of Lexa's back. "Do you ever think about pup's Lex?"

Lexa smiles softly and trails her finger up the Alphas chest. "Sometimes."

Clarke was silent for a moment. "Have you ever slipped up and forgot to take the pill?"

Lexa stiffens slightly but recovers quickly. "Yes, it happens, Clarke but not regularly."

"You never said anything to me, though, why?"

Lexa pauses her hand movement. "Why worry you about something I can handle on my own?"

Clarke frowns. "Handle how?"

Lexa sighs and moves away from Clarke. "The morning-after pill is a forgetful Omega's best friend."

Clarke sits up on the bed and glares at Lexa. "How many times have you taken it?"

"Does that matter, Clarke, it doesn't seem relevant."

Clarke scoffs and leans back against the headboard. "I can't believe you; I have a right to know!"

Lexa reaches over and turns on the bedside lamp. "Well, you know now!"

Clarke was seething. "What else are you hiding from me, Lex?"

Lexa tenses. "What do you mean?"

Clarke hops off the bed and backs up a few feet. "Last summer when you went to stay with Roan for two weeks I couldn't get through to you for days."

Lexa averts her eyes. "I told you we went camping and I didn't have reception on my phone."

Clarke shakes her head quickly. "No, I didn't believe that story at the time, and I still don't. Tell me the truth."

Lexa runs her hand through her hair and casts her gaze back to Clarke. "Clarke, let it go."

Clarke watches in annoyance as Lexa reaches out and turns the light off. 

 

*Raven's house*

River smiles at Raven as the young Omega enters the kitchen with a bright smile plastered on her face. "You sleep well, baby?"

Raven snatches a piece of toast from her mother's plate and winks. "Yes, I slept like the dead."

River smirks. "I'm going to the store to grab some snacks, do you need anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, I will be back in a little while."

Raven removes her phone from her pocket and scans the device with raised eyebrows. Octavia had sent a string of messages.

O - Why are you not in class?

O - Hello?

O - Clarke just told me you are working at MW today. Why are you ignoring me, Ray?

O - Raven, what the fuck! Are you okay?

Raven grimaces and types a quick reply.

Raven - I'm fine, overslept. Sorry.

Raven closes her messages and opens Facebook messenger. 

Anya - Can we talk?

Raven - Yes

Raven gets up and walks into the living room, she gathers all the textbooks and worksheets and stuffs them into her backpack. 

Anya - I can come over tonight?

Raven frowns into the screen.

Raven - I'm working at MW today, and I will be home late.

Anya - Tomorrow then?

Raven - No, Octavia has a modelling gig, and I'm helping with the setup.

Raven felt slightly bad for the lie, but she had no choice. 

Anya - When, then?

Raven - Saturday.

Anya - Seriously, Raven? You cant fit me in for an entire week?

Raven - I'm working on Wednesday and Thursday evening, and on Friday I'm going to watch Bellamy's basketball game.

Anya - What time on Saturday?

Raven - I'm free all day.

Anya - Okay, I will call before I leave.

Raven puts her phone back in her pocket and continues to pack her things. A few minutes later, her mother arrives back home with two bags stuffed with snacks.

"Damn Mom, it's only a two-hour drive."

"Yes, but we need snacks during our shift, Raven."

Raven smirks as she slings her backpack over her shoulders. "Okay, I'm ready."

*Arkadia High*

"Octavia, hold up!"

Octavia turns around and frowns at the Beta. "Skyler, what's up?'

Skyler smiles nervously. "Can we walk and talk?"

Octavia smirks at the girl but starts to stroll. "Okay."

Skyler matches her pace and leads them towards the locker room. "Listen, I have a last-minute emergency, so I won't be able to make it over to Raven until about ten. But I can give it to you instead?"

Octavia backs up against the wall. "What are you talking about?"

Skyler frowns. "Tea."

Octavias eyes widen, and she reaches out and pulls the surprised Beta into the locker room. "You are the one giving it to her?"

Skyler tries to shrug herself free of the Alphas vice grip, but Octavia tightens her hold even further. "Yes."

Octavia growls and pushes Skyler into the lockers. "Where is it?"

Skyler leans her head back against the locker. "Can you get the hell off me!"

Octavia releases her and backs away. "I'm sorry I'm not sure why I did that."

Skyler slips past the Alpha and rolls her eyes. "Alpha's can't help but get handsy with people, it's disgusting."

"Just give me the damn tea."

Skyler's eyes widen, and she glares at Octavia in disdain. "So rude."

Octavia snatches the backpack off Skylers shoulders. "Is it in here?"

Skyler grabs the bag and shakes her head incredulously. "Keep your paws to yourself." The Beta rummages around for a second before removing a jar filled with herbs. "I already gave Raven the instructions."

Octavia takes the jar and stuffs it in her bag. "Stay away from Raven."

Skyler snorts and smirks. "That's not possible; we are in the same Clan; we cross paths all the time."

Octavia's brows knit together. "What are you talking about, you are not in our pack!"

Skyler laughs softly. "No, I am not in your pack, thank god. I was referring to our Clan in the 100."

Octavia scratches her arm and glares at Skyler. "What the fuck is 'The 100'?"

Skyler exhales a deep breath and puts her bag back over her shoulders. "It's a roleplaying game that came out last year; we've been hosting weekly games for months."

Octavia smirks. "Who else plays this game with you?"

"At the moment we have a pretty big group because we merged with another Clan a few weeks ago."

"Anyone else from this school?"

"Yes, Lexa, Murphy and Monty."

Octavia raises an eyebrow. "What exactly is a roleplaying game?"

* Clarke's house*

Clarke had successfully managed to avoid Lexa throughout the majority of the school day. The Alpha was bothered by last nights conversation, and she couldn't shake the feeling that Lexa was hiding something from her. 

"Clarke."

Clarke looks up from her sketchbook and smiles at her mother. "Hi."

Abby sits down next to her. "How are things with you and Lexa?"

Clarke closes the book and tosses it on the floor. "Um, we are in a strange place right now, we keep getting into arguments."

"About what?"

"She doesn't want to marry me, Mom."

Abby scoffs. "Of course she doesn't Clarke, you love Lexa, but you don't make her feel secure."

Clarke was stunned. "What does that mean?"

"It means she doesn't trust you."

Clarke huffs and leans back into the couch. "Thanks for the support, Mom!"

"Oh stop it, Clarke. You brought this on yourself, grow up and take responsibility."

Clarke was outraged. "That's what I'm doing!"

Abby flares her nostrils as a strong wave of aggressive pheromones, engulfs the air around her. "How do you plan on gaining her trust?"

"I'm going to do what I always do, be myself."

Abby snorts. "Yourself isn't good enough anymore, Clarke."

Clarke stands up. "What the hell, Mom!"

"You have put that girl through to much shit, Clarke; she won't take much more of it."

"Seriously, Mom, you have been at work for days, and the first conversation we have is you telling me how much of a fuck-up I am!"

Abby scowls. "If the shoe fits.."

"Okay, I'm going out!"

*Mount Weather*

"And then she pushed me into a damn locker, Jesus, Raven, that girl is a bitch!"

Raven smirks. "I'm sorry, Skyler, Octavia is not usually aggressive."

"Oh please, don't start with that shit."

Raven chuckles softly. "I'm sorry, I will speak to Octavia."

"Speak to her, and say what exactly? My Beta friend, that you pushed into a locker thinks you're a bitch?"

"Uh, no. I will tell Octavia to stop acting like an ass."

"Yeah, you do that, Raven. I'm so sick of these Alphas in this city."

"Are you going to the game on Friday?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why, I thought you like basketball?"

"I do, but Ontari won't leave me alone. It's easier to avoid her crazy ass."

"She is still pursuing you?"

"Yes, but only when we are alone."

"Ontari usually dates Omegas."

"Yes, she told me that herself."

"Why is she interested in you?"

There is a long pause before Skyler speaks.

"It started a few months back. We had finished soccer training, but we decided to stay longer and have a little one vs one."

*Six months earlier*

"Okay, I'm done!"

Ontari smirks at the dark-skinned girl. "Seriously, Skyler, you out of gas already?"

Skyler smiles and scoops up the soccer ball. "No, I'm boiling up, I need a shower."

Ontari frowns and walks closer to the Beta. She reaches out and touches Skyler's forehead. "You are quite warm."

"Right? I feel like I'm on fire." Skyler drops the ball and quickly pulls her soccer shirt up and over her head. "Damn, I don't get this!"

Ontari picks the ball up. Her eyes fall on Skylers perfectly toned abs, and she blushes. "Are you going to get naked right here, Skyler?"

"What, of course not but I am taking these shorts off."

Ontari watches in horror as Skyler casually slips her shorts off her legs. "Jesus, Skyler!"

"Calm down, Alpha, I have underwear."

Ontari looks away for a moment, but the temptation was too much. "You have a nice body."

Skyler laughs and starts ambling. "Dude, we are athletes, we both have nice bodies."

Ontari scans Skyler body with a deep frown. "But I have never noticed before."

Skyler shrugs her shoulders as she holds the locker room door open for Ontari. "I don't know what to tell you."

Ontari slips past her and quickly moves to her locker. She rummages through her bag and removes her towel. Skyler was already in the shower; the girl didn't even bother to remove her bra or underwear. "Are you okay?"

"No, but this cold water is helping a little." Skyler leans forward and rests her head against the cold tile. 

"Do you want me to call your Mom?"

Skyler snorts. "Fuck, no."

"Okay." 

"You can get in Ontari."

Ontari removes her kit and joins Skyler in the showers.   
The pair frequently worked out together after school, and the Alpha had seen the Beta naked on many occasions, but something was different today. Skylers usually cool minty scent was barely noticeable; a new smell poured off the girl. "You smell like strawberries."

Skyler whips her head around and laughs softly. "What?"

Ontari moves closer and leans into Skyler's neck; she inhales a deep breath. "You smell like strawberries."

Skyler frowns but doesn't move away from the Alpha. "Yeah, that happens sometimes."

Ontari raises an eyebrow. "Why and how?"

Skyler dips her head under the showerhead and closes her eyes. "I'm not sure why it happens."

Ontari can feel the heat radiating from the girl's body. She leans in again, but instead of merely inhaling Skyler's scent, the Alpha takes it a step further. "You smell so good." Ontari buries her face into Skyler's scent gland and starts to pepper kisses along her neck. 

Skyer tenses as a rush of dominating pheromones invade her nostrils. "What are you doing?"

Ontari moves her hand down Skyler's stomach slowly. "My body is reacting to you."

Skyler straightens up but doesn't attempt to dislodge the Alpha. "I'm not sure what that means?"

Ontari pulls away and yanks her boxers down.

Skyler's eyes widen, and she stutters nervously. "Put your dick away!"

"You smell like an Omega."

Skyler scoffs and pushes past the excited Alpha. "As I said, it happens sometimes." 

Ontari tucks her semi-erect shaft back into her boxers and follows Skyler to the changing area. "I can help you with that."

Skyler was in such a rush to get away from the Alpha she threw her dry sweat bottoms on over her wet underwear. "Help me with what?"

Ontari smirks. "You're heat."

Skyler recoils and glares at Ontari. "I'm a Beta; I don't have heats!"

Ontari looks down at her member. "My body is reacting to you."

Skyler slams her locker shut and grabs her backpack. "Will you shut the hell up, damn!"

Ontari smirks. "At least let me give you a ride home, you wouldn't want any other Alphas catching your scent in the air."

Skyler grits her teeth. "Fine, just hurry up!"

*Mount Weather*

"What, why are you only telling me this now?" Raven holds the phone to her ear tightly.

"I told you I have a chemical imbalance, Raven."

Raven frowns. "Yes, you did Skyler, but you didn't give me details."

"I'm sorry, it's hard to talk about it."

Raven sighs. "I'm busy for the rest of the week, but I will be at our meetup on Sunday, do you think you will feel up for talking about it with me?"

"Yes but only you, Raven!"

Raven smiles brightly. "Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, I'm going to the gym now."

"Okay, have a good session." Raven hangs up the call and puts her phone on the table. "Mom."

River looks up from across the room. "Yes?"

"Can I take a break, the software update is nearly complete."

River nods her head. "Sure."

Raven gets up from the computer station and heads out the room and down the corridor. She enters the staff bathroom and immediately locks herself inside a stall. 

Raven removes her backpack from over her shoulder and takes out the pregnancy test. She knew she was technically supposed to take it tomorrow, but she couldn't wait any longer. After she pees, she places the stick on a piece of tissue and puts it on the ledge of the sink.

Raven waits for a few minutes before she gathers the courage to check the test.

*Octavia's house*

Bellamy watches his sister closely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Octavia removes the headphones from her ears and closes the laptop. "Talk about what?"

Bellamy frowns and joins her on the couch. "Whatever is bothering you?"

Octavia shrugs her shoulders. "I'm fine."

"No, you are stressed about something."

Octavia takes a deep breath. "I'm worried about college."

Bellamy frowns. "What about it?"

"We can't afford it, my only chance of going is if I get a scholarship and I don't think I will get it."

Bellamy leans down and picks his phone up from the floor. "My college advisor Miss Santiago, she is on the committee at Trikru state and Arkadia University, and we are on good terms. I will see what I can find out."

Octavia brightens up. "Thank you."

Bellamy smiles. "No problem."

Octavia stands up. "I told Raven I would stay at her house tonight."

Bellamy was typing a long text to Miss Santiago and missed the nervous expression on Octavia's face. "Okay, have you told Mom?"

"Yes, I texted her earlier."

Bellamy looks up for a second. "Okay."

Octavia walks around him and heads to the front door.

Bellamy clears his throat awkwardly. "Um, I wanted to ask you something?"

Octavia tenses and turns to face him slowly. "What?"

Bellamy shifts on his feet nervously. "I was thinking about, maybe, asking Gaia out on a date, would that be a problem for you?"

Octavia exhales a deep breath and smirks playfully. "No, that's a great idea. I see the way you look at one another."

Bellamy blushes and clears his throat. "Okay."

*Lexa's house*

Lexa allows her head to drop onto the table. "Mom, please, this is too much!"

Indra flaps her hands in the air wildly. "No, Lexa, I haven't even started!"

Lexa looks up and winces at the furious look in Indra's eyes. "As you can see on the paperwork it says I'm clean."

Indra's eyes widen, and she throws the document down on the table. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Lexa sighs and lifts her head to meet Indra's outraged eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you would be even angrier if I had something."

Indra huffs and slumps back against the sink. "I'm going to talk with Clarke."

Lexa shakes her head quickly. "I've already spoken to her about it. Please, don't."

Indra rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm speaking to her, Lexie!"

Lexa gets up and glares at Indra. "Mom, don't."

Indra scowls. "Why are you not using condoms?"

Lexa sighs deeply. "I'm on the pill."

Indra grunts in annoyance. "Did I ask you that?"

"We don't use condom's because Clarke doesn't like them."

Indra turns around and begins to empty the dishwasher. "Go to your room, Lexa."

Lexa pauses. "At least let me help with the dishes."

"No, I can't stand to look at you at the moment."

 

*Raven's house*

River smiles as Octavia walk's through the back door. "Hi, Alpha."

"Hi, Raven gave me the spare key."

River nods her head slowly. "I want you out of this house by midnight."

Octavia considers arguing but changes her mind. "Yeah, sure."

River grabs her car keys from the table and slips her sandals onto her feet in one swift motion. "I'm meeting Abby and Indra from drinks; when I get home, I don't expect to see you here."

Octavia frowns. "Okay."

River saunters past the Alpha and exits the house.

Octavia could feel the tension in the air now that the Beta had departed. The Alpha takes a deep breath before making her way upstairs.

"Raven." Octavia knocks the bedroom door gently.

"Leave the tea outside the door and go away, Octavia."

"I can't do that Raven; I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"Fine, come in!"

Octavia pushes the door open and raises an eyebrow at the darkened room. "Are you trying to sleep?"

Raven snorts and rolls over on the bed. "No, I have a migraine."

Octavia kicks her sneakers off and climbs up the bed. "Do you want me to get you an aspirin?"

"No."

Octavia sighs and leans back against the headboard. "I've been researching the tea."

Raven had her back to the Alpha, and the covers pulled up to her ears. "Why?"

"I'm concerned Raven, I had to try and understand the process."

Raven turns around. "The process is irrelevant."

"No, it's not. It's a long process Raven, and it's excruciating."

Raven pulls the covers down and sits up. "What point are you trying to make, Alpha?"

Octavia rolls the back of her neck against the headboard. "It's not worth it, Raven. You may not even be pregnant; why put yourself through all that trauma without confirmation?"

Raven glares at Octavia. "Give it to me."

Octavia shakes her head. "No."

Raven reaches out and tugs Octavia's backpack from her shoulders. "I don't need your permission, Octavia. It's my body!"

Octavia frowns deeply. "I'm concerned about your body; that's why I don't want you to take it!"

Raven yanks the zip down in one motion and removes the jar of herbs quickly. "I can take the pain, Octavia."

Octavia snatches the jar from Raven's hand and stands up. "You don't need to yet! Please wait until we know for sure."

Rave grits her teeth but anger had already taken over her body. She launches herself over the bed and tackles the Alpha to the floor. "Give it to me!"

Octavia rolls the jar away from her body and bucks up quickly. She easily reverses their positions and ends up straddling the enraged Omega. "Calm down, Raven!"

Raven was furious. "Get off me, you dick!"

Octavia was running out of patience, this blatant display of disobedience enraged her Alpha. Octavia grabs Raven's hands and pins them above her head.

Raven squirms frantically underneath the Alpha, but it is pointless. 

Octavia's eyes were almost black, and her fangs were poking through her closed lips. "Relax, Raven!"

Raven closes her eyes and stops fighting. "Please, O, give it to me."

Octavia stretches her legs out and rests her entire body weight on the Omega. "I don't want you to be in pain unnecessarily."

Raven's eyes are tightly closed, but a steady flow of tears escape. "It's not unnecessary."

Octavia frowns. "What?"

Raven opens her eyes. "I took the test today."

Octavia scrambles to her feet and switches on the light. She takes a second to take in Raven's appearance, her hair was wild and her eyes puffy. "I don't know what to say, Raven."

Raven snorts and gets up from the floor. "Pass me the jar."

Octavia hesitates. "Are you sure?"

Raven's eyes darken as she sits down on the bed. "Am I sure of what?"

Octavia picks the jar up and joins Raven on the bed. "Are you sure..you are pregnant?"

Raven sighs. "Yes."

Octavia stuffs the herbs back into her bag. "I need time to think."

Raven rolls her eyes and lays back on the bed. "Well, I don't, so give me the herbs, and I will handle it."

Octavia growls and tosses her bag across the room. "No, Raven, I can't just give it to you, we need to discuss this!"

Raven wipes the tears from her cheeks and glares up at the Alpha is disbelief. "Are you seriously attempting to control my body?"

Octavia shakes her head. "No but.."

"But what, Octavia!" Raven sits up slightly.

Octavia scratches her head nervously. "She's my baby too, Raven, you can't just make this decision on your own!"

*Lexa's house*

Lexa showered in record time and jumped into bed. Indra had gone out, and she didn't want to be awake when she returned. "Clarke."

"Hi, Lex."

Lexa frowns and adjusts the volume on the phone. "It's loud, where are you?"

There is a moment of silence before the Alpha speaks. "I'm with Finn."

Lexa scowls. "Where are you?"

"Miller's house."

Lexa leans over and switches off the bedside lamp. "Sounds busy over there."

"Yeah, he has a few people over."

"When are you leaving. Clarke?"

"Um, I'm not sure, do you want me to come over after?"

Lexa pauses. She did want to see Clarke, but she was concerned about Indra. "Indra is mad at us right now; I think we should avoid my house for a few days."

"Why is she mad?"

"She opened my mail and saw the letter from the clinic."

"Okay, why is she mad?"

Lexa rolls her eyes. "She is pissed because we don't use condoms, Clarke."

"No Alphas like to use condoms, Lex."

"Anya uses them!"

"Anya is hardly the gold standard of Alpha."

"Shut up, Clarke. This problem is not about Anya; it's about you and your issues."

"What issues are those, Lex?"

"Why won't you use a condom, Clarke."

"Why should I, you are on birth control."

Lexa rolls onto her side and closes her eyes. "Wow, Clarke. You can be such a selfish ass."

"How am I selfish, Lex?"

"Because you legit don't care, Clarke. You are happy to sit back and allow me to absorb all the pressure and stress that comes along with taking the pill."

"Lex, I didn't realise it bothered you this much."

"Sometimes I feel as if I'm the only one taking this relationship seriously and I don't like that feeling, Clarke."

"I'm sorry. I will use the condoms, okay, I don't want to argue with you."

Lexa frowns. "I don't want to argue either, Clarke."

"Can I come over?"

Lexa smirks playfully. "My Mom is going to flip out if she catches you here."

"I can handle Indra. I will be over in thirty minutes."


	4. Too much drama, not enough hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *All scenes with Ontari and Skyler tie into the storyline for Clarke and Lexa.*
> 
> Pack tensions escalate when Ontari and Skyler come to blows. Indra sets some ground rules for Clexa. Octavia and Raven are lost in their own little bubble. Lexa reveals her darkest secret to Clarke. Pike makes a subtle power play.

**Raven's house - 08:37 PM**

"I know she's your baby too, Octavia, I understand how biology works!"

Octavia shakes her head and paces about the room. "You can get as mad as you like, Raven, I'm not giving you the tea!"

Raven rubs her eyes softly and sighs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean? We need to take a moment and think things through clearly."

Raven scoffs. "That is the exact opposite of what we should do."

"Why's that, Raven?"

"Because thinking about it makes it harder!" Raven lays back on the bed and closes her eyes. "Why can't you act like a regular Alpha douche in this situation and just leave me with the tea?"

Octavia winces at the pain in Raven's voice. "Because I care about you, I know you will never forgive yourself if you do this!"

Raven squeezes her eyes closed even tighter. "What about you, will you forgive me if I do it?"

Octavia pauses and backs away from the bed. She leans against the door and stares up at the ceiling.

Raven opens her eyes and stands up. "Octavia." She approaches the Alpha. "Answer me."

Octavia sighs as a single tear escapes. She inhales deeply and reaches out to stroke Ravens stomach. "Don't."

Raven's heartbeat spikes quickly. "Don't what?"

Octavia leans down and kisses Raven's stomach. "Don't kill our baby."

Raven's knees give in, but before she hits the floor, Octavia's powerful arms engulf her trembling body. "It's okay, Ray."

Raven relaxes and allows the Alpha to carry her to the bed. "You always said you never wanted a child, Octavia; I'm so confused."

Octavia places her down gently and releases a wave of calming pheromones. "Everything is different when it comes to you."

"What does that mean?"

"She is half you, Ray. You have so much light in you, and I know she will too."

Raven pulls Octavia down beside her. "I didn't create her on my own, O. As much as you like to talk bad about yourself, I happen to adore you, Alpha."

Octavia furrows her brows and brings her hand up to trace Raven's cheek. "You adore me, Omega?"

Raven leans into Octavia and rests her head on the Alpha's chest. "Yes, I do, I thought you knew that?"

Octavia smirks. "We've had our fair share of awkward moments over the years, but I never thought it was anything other than a mutual attraction."

Raven snorts. "Mutual attraction? Like Lexa and Skyler?"

Octavia huffs and rolls her eyes. "I had no idea they were mutually attracted to one another."

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah, its something we don't talk about, like ever. It's an acknowledged attraction that makes them both feel uncomfortable."

_____ 09:15 PM_____

Raven digs her nails into Octavias back. "Oh, god!" She bites down on Octavia's shoulder as her cock repeatedly ploughs into her. 

Octavia pulls up and rests her body weight on her knees, she pushes Raven's thighs apart and holds on to her hips. "Stop me if it hurts." She starts to thrust at a faster pace as she pulls Raven onto her shaft. She throws her head back and groans loudly. "You always feel so good, Raven!"

Raven was a mess, Octavia was hitting her G-spot with every stroke. She snaps her eyes shut and bites her lip as her orgasm tears through her body. "Fuck!" Her pussy spasms around the thick member.

Octavia slows her movements and lavishes at the feeling of Raven's smooth walls contracting around her throbbing cock. The Alpha stretches her legs back out and rests her body on top of the Omega. "I never want to stop, Raven." She leans down and kisses Raven softly. "I can't go back now."

Raven breaks this kiss and clutches onto Octavia's back; she buries her face in the Alpha's neck. "Harder, please." 

Octavia ignores her and slows the pace of her thrusts. She pins Raven's hands above her head as she pulls entirely out of the Omega's dripping cunt. "Get on top."

Raven frowns. "We have never done it like that before."

Octavia flops down on her back and eyes Raven curiously. "So?"

Raven sighs and straddles Octavia; the Alphas stiff shaft was weeping precum all over the tip, she wipes it down the length and then lowers herself slowly. 

**Miller's house - 10:18 PM**

Clarke finishes her call with Lexa and turns to face Finn. "I got to go."

Finn scowls. "Fuck sake, Griffin, you are such a pussy-whipped bitch these days!" 

Clarke smirks. "At least I'm getting pussy." She winks at the outraged Alpha and exits the kitchen. Skyler was near the front door leaning against the wall, engaged in what looked like a heated argument with Ontari.

Clarke walks closer and listens intently.

"Stop playing with me Ontari."

Ontari shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes. "I'm not playing with you. Why are you resisting me so much?"

Skyler recoils and chuckles darkly. "Are you seriously asking me that, like for real?"

Ontari huffs. "Yes, what's your fucking problem?"

Skyler glares at the Alpha and rubs her eyebrows. "I can't be with anyone from Azgeda. Don't get me wrong; you make great friends, but that's all it can ever be. I know how you people live, I don't want any part of it."

If Ontari was offended, she hid it well. The Alpha moves closer to Skyler until they are almost touching. "You are from Azgeda!"

Skyler shakes her head rapidly. "My sire is from Azgeda, not me; I don't want anything to do with you people."

Ontari growls and her eyes flash with rage. "So, you are rejecting me because of who my people are?"

Skyler sighs. "Pretty much."

Ontari tenses and her eyes darken as she shoots daggers at Skyler. "Don't make this more complicated than it needs to be, Skyler. It makes sense that you become my mate."

Skyler shakes her head and pushes off the wall; she stands up straight and glares at Ontari. "Okay, Ontari, let's ignore the parts about me not wanting anyone from Azgeda and jump right into the real issue."

Ontari backs up a little and raises an eyebrow in anticipation. "Okay, what's your fucking problem?"

Skyler grimaces as she spits the words out. "We are related."

Ontari tilts her head to the side and runs her hand through her hair. "We are barely related, Skyler."

Skyler's eyes widen. "Our grandsire's are cousins!"

Ontari pauses for a moment. "They were second cousins, which makes us third cousins?"

Skyler glares at the Alpha. "What's your point?"

Ontari smirks. "It's legal under Azgedan law for us to mate, we are not first or second cousins. Our sires have already agreed to our union."

Skyler snorts. "Wow, you are unbelievable. Roan told me you would pull some shit like this, but I didn't think you would go this far."

Ontari exhales a deep breath. "People like you are rare, Skyler."

Skyler sneers. "People like me, you mean half breeds?"

Ontari smirks. "Yes, but I was referring to your other difference."

Skyler slumps back against the wall, she scans the room and locks eyes with Finn. "Finn, I'm leaving."

Finn jumps up from the couch and waves his hands in the air. "What, first Clarke and now you!"

Skyler eyes Clarke and shrugs her shoulders. "You can come with me if you like?"

Finn perks up and grabs his beers from the table. "Okay, are we going to your place?"

Skyler snorts. "Hell no, Tiffany is having a dorm party; if we leave now, we can make it before they start the lock-in."

Finn beams and shoves the pack of beer into a bag. "This is why I fucking love you, Sky, you always have the party hookups!"

Skyler smirks and walks to the door; she opens it and struts outside. Clarke follows her out the door before Ontari could intervene. 

Finn slips past Ontari and eyes her with disgust. "Why won't you just leave her alone?"

Ontari leans into his ear. "While you Ark mutts waste your time attempting to woo every slut that walks into a room, my pack prefer the more direct route." 

Finn moves his head to glare at the other Alpha. "What direct route?"

Ontari's lips twist into a sick smirk. "I see something I want, I reach out and take it."

Finn pauses on his way out the door. "Even if she doesn't want you?"

Ontari's smirk widens. "The more she resists, the sweeter, it will be when I finally take her, dummy."

Finn huffs in disgust and storms out the house.

______

"So, are we not going to talk about that bullshit back there?" Finn leans back in the passenger seat and raises his eyebrows expectantly. 

Clarke looks around quickly, she could only see part of Skylers face from the back seat, but she could make out enough to see her jaw clench.

"What's to talk about, you heard everything she said." Skyler had her eyes locked on the road, but the irritation in her voice was unmistakable. 

Finn taps his fingers on the dash as his face scrunches up. "She can't do this, surely you can complain to someone in your pack?"

Skyler rubs her nose and shakes her head. "She is right, according to Azgedan law, she has every right to claim me."

Finn huffs and slumps back into the seat. "But you grew up in Trikru land, how can they impose their law on you?"

Skyler pulls up at a stoplight and quickly turns to face Finn. "Bro, I told you my sire is Queen Nia's fucking golden girl. I'm already a half breed, Azgeda won't allow me to dilute the bloodline any further."

Finn scowls and glances back at Clarke. "But your parents are mated, and your Mom is Trikru."

Skyler starts driving and turns her attention to the road. "Yes she is, and that was a big fucking mess at the time. My sire was worried that Azgeda would kill my Mother, so, she approached Nia with an offer, and that ice bitch accepted."

Clarke clears her throat loudly. "Sorry...what was the offer?"

"Allow my parents to mate, and their firstborn child will be a tribute to Nia and her house."

Clarke's eyes widen, she steals a look at Finn, the Alpha looked just as mortified as she felt. "A tribute?"

Skyler keeps her eyes glued on the road but her hands grip the steering wheel tightly. "My parents sold me to Nia for the right to be in love."

Finn gasps. "What!"

Skyler snorts and pulls up outside Lexa's house. "Do me a favour, Clarke?"

Clarke was half out the door, but she pauses quickly. "Yeah, sure."

Skyler sighs deeply. "Forget everything that you heard tonight. "

**Lexa's house - 10:45 PM**

Lexa smirks as Clarke flops onto the bed. "You tired, Alpha?"

Clarke rolls onto her side and smiles at Lexa. "I'm never tired, baby."

_____ 01:30 AM______

"Lexa!"

Lexa jerks awake and her eyes snap open. Indra was standing in the doorway if looks could kill, Clarke would be dead. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Clarke opens her eyes and immediately sits up. "We used a condom." 

Indra snorts in disgust. "Lexa get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Lexa's brows knit together. "It's one-thirty, I'm sure this scolding can wait until morning?"

Indra sucks in a deep breath. "Get dressed and come downstairs now!" Indra turns on her heels and storms off.

Clarke hops out of bed and gathers her clothing. Lexa does the same, and the pair make their way downstairs a few minutes later. 

Clarke follows Lexa into the living room and instantly tenses. Indra was pacing about the place. Roan was huddled by the window screaming at someone on his cellphone. River was busy consoling Raven on the couch while Octavia rapidly typed on her phone. "What's going on here?"

Indra huffs and ignores Clarke. "Lexa, sit down, please."

Lexa looks around the room, both River and Indra were saturating the room in calming pheromones. "What happened Mom?"

Indra stops pacing and motions to the couch. "Sit, please."

Lexa sits down next to River. "Mom, you're freaking me out, what's going on?."

Indra sits down beside her. "There has been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Lexa could feel the dread coil its way around her body, her anxiety threatening to make an appearance soon.

Indra exhales deeply. "Ontari and Skyler."

Clarke stiffens but remains silent.

Lexa leans forward. "What did Ontari do?"

Indra sighs. "I'm not exactly sure, all we know at the moment is that Skyler and Finn were at some college party and Ontari showed up."

Lexa stands up and walks over to Roan. "Who are you speaking with?"

Roan tucks the phone into his chest. "Azgedan campus security."

Lexa grimaces and backs up a little. "This happened on Azgedan land?"

Roan shakes his head. "No, Arkadia University but the party was in the Azgedan dorms."

Lexa turns to Clarke. "Can you call Finn?"

Clarke perks up immediately. "Yeah, sure."

Raven sighs loudly. "No point. They arrested all the Arkers at the party."

Clarke glares at Raven in disbelief. "How can they do that?"

Indra stands up and walks over to Clarke. "Technically, Arkadia University has a strict policy on Inter-pack social gatherings."

Lexa scoffs and rolls her eyes. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Each pack has to file paperwork and wait for approval before they host an interpack event."

Octavia stuffs her phone into her pocket and sighs quietly. "So, someone forgot to file the paperwork or the party didn't get approval?"

River clears her throat. "I know Tiffany; there is no way she forgot to file the paperwork."

Clarke frowns. "It didn't get approval then?"

River chuckles darkly. "The Azgedan security on campus revoked the approval approximately twenty minutes before the confrontation occurred."

Lexa recoils and glares at Raven. "It was a setup."

Raven nods her head. "Skyler will be taken directly to the closest Azgedan detention centre, but because she is of royal blood, they will move her to the Azgedan embassy in Arkadia." 

Lexa's eyes widen, and she runs her hand down her face. "Ontari practically lives in that building!"

Clarke reaches out and pulls Lexa into her embrace. She turns to River. "How long can they hold her at the embassy?"

River shrugs her shoulder and leans back into the couch. "That depends on Nia; it could be a few hours or a few weeks."

Lexa was shaking with rage. "A few weeks? No, we need to get her out of there. Roan call your Mother and tell her to release Skyler!"

Roan hangs up the call with campus security. "She won't take my calls, I've tried for an hour."

Clarke's phone vibrates in her pocket, and she whips it out quickly. "Finn's calling me." 

Everyone turns their attention to Clarke.

"Finn...what, slow down, I don't understand." Clarke paces around the room absentmindedly. "Okay, calm down, I can be there in twenty minutes." Clarke shoves her phone into her pocket and turns to Indra. "They released Finn, can I use your car to pick him up?"

Indra nods. "What about Skyler?"

Clarke pauses and her jaw clenches. "He said they are telling him that she was released an hour ago."

**TWO HOURS EARLIER - Arkadia University (Azgedan dorm)**

"Come upstairs and talk to me for a minute," Ontari spoke calmly with her telltale smirk plastered on her face.

Skyler rolls her eyes and sighs deeply. "I'm seriously not in the mood right now, I've had a few shots already, and I don't think it's wise to engage in another argument with you tonight."

Ontari steps back a little. "I'm sorry, okay? I can be an ass sometimes, can we go and talk, please?"

Skyler turns to Finn. "I will be back in a bit." She eyes Ontari and heads upstairs.

Finn watches through concerned eyes as the women disappear out of sight. 

**PRESENT TIME**

"What happened next!?"

Finn glares at Octavia. "How the hell should I know, I was downstairs! Everything was fine until it wasn't and by then all hell broke loose, and everyone was fighting each other."

Indra clears her throat. "It's after two; everyone go home, we can't do anything more tonight."

River nods and gathers her jacket; she eyeballs Octavia and struts out the door. 

Octavia sighs as she waits for Raven to finish whispering to Lexa. "Come on, Ray, I'm tired."

Raven shoots her an irritated look. "Okay, relax."

Octavia turns to Clarke. "See you tomorrow."

Clarke was nervously observing the interactions between Octavia and Raven. Something was bugging her about them, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Yeah, sure."

Indra waits for Raven and Octavia to leave the house before turning to glare at Lexa and Clarke. "Lexa go to bed. Clarke, go home."

"What!" Both Lexa and Clarke say at the same time.

Indra sneers. "Get out my house, right now!"

"Mom, what's the problem?" Lexa takes a step closer to Indra.

Indra frowns and looks past Lexa; her eyes never leave Clarke. "I told you I wanted to talk with Clarke, Lexa!"

Lexa winces and shifts on the spot anxiously. "Yes, you did but can't that wait until after class tomorrow?"

Indra scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes. "I'm not talking to her about it now, but I don't want her in my house!"

Clarke huffs and shakes her head. "Alright, I'm leaving."

Indra sticks her thumb in the air. "Good." She turns to Roan. "See her out as you leave."

Roan walks towards the door and pulls it open. "After you, Princess."

_______02:28 AM_______

"Mom, what was that!"

Indra snorts as she climbs the stairs. "We realised a few weeks ago that we have been giving you kids way too much freedom. Not anymore."

Lexa scowls and follows Indra. "We?"

"Yes, we, Abby, River and I."

Lexa was stunned. "Wait, so, you all got together and decided to mess with our lives?"

Indra spins around and storms into Lexa's face. "Do you think it's reasonable how we allow you all to live? Is it normal to allow your underage child to engage in frequent sexual activity in the family home? Is it normal to let your daughters Alpha into the house whenever she pleases? Is it normal to have a daughter who is so smart yet so fucking stupid?"

Lexa's eyes widen and her nose wrinkles as she ponders Indras words. "You think I'm stupid?"

Indra looks up to the ceiling and sighs. "Wow, that's the only part of my speech that resonated with you? I'm going to bed. You can tell Clarke to come over after class, and we will talk."

**Arkadia High - 11:16 AM**

Octavia jogs to catch up to Mr Lane, the wrestling coach. "Mr Lane."

The dark-haired man turns to face Octavia. "Blake, what can I do for you?"

Octavia moves into his personal space. "I need a fight, preferably a big one."

Mr Lane steps back and chuckles lightly. "Forget it, Blake, You fucked me over already, I cant work with you."

Octavia growls. "Bellamy took my place in that fight; you got your money, so I don't understand what your issue is?"

"Your unprofessional, Octavia, last-minute fighter changes are bad for business."

Octavia had to think quickly. "The St Germain tournament starts this weekend, right?"

Mr Lane raises an eyebrow. "Yes."

Octavia rubs her forehead. "If you get me into that competition, when I win, I will go pro, and you can be my manager."

Mr Lane pauses as the wheels turn in his brain. "You will need to sign a contract, Octavia, I can't get burned by you again."

"That's fine, I understand."

"Do you have money for the buy-in?"

Octavia sighs deeply. "No, I'm dead broke."

Mr Lane nods his head. "I will handle it. I take it you have been keeping up with your training?"

"Yes."

"Good. The St Germain's added some extra's this year."

Octavia tilts her head to the side. "What type of extras?"

"The purse is the same, ten thousand per fight. Bonuses have been placed to encourage excitement. Twenty-five thousand for knockout and submission of the night and then an additional fifty grand for knockout and submission of the entire tournament."

Octavia's eyes widen, and she glares at Mr Lane in disbelief. "Are you serious, that's a shit load of money! Are there still sixteen fights in the preliminary round?"

"Yes."

Octavia smiles. "Four fights."

Mr Lane smirks. "Four fights."

 

**Raven's house - 05:47 PM**

Raven smiles brightly at the other Omega. "So, you think you can get me on the course?"

Gaia smirks and looks up from her nail varnish bottle. "Yes, but they are going to want an explanation as to why you waited so long to accept the placement?"

Raven sighs and looks away from the phone screen briefly. "I didn't want to leave my mom."

Gaia was painting her toenails a bright red and did not glance up at the screen. "But you want to leave her now. Why?"

Raven huffs. "My mom recently took a job at Mount Weather, they want her to transition into a more residential engineering position, but she is resisting because of me."

"Okay, I will make a few calls and get back to you by the end of the week."

Raven lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Gaia."

Gaia looks up and smiles. "No problem chica. See you at the weekend!"

**Octavia's house - 06:08 PM**

"Mr Lane texted me today, imagine my surprise when he tells me that Bloodreina is returning to the octagon this weekend!"

Octavia closes her textbook and stares at her brother. "I need the money."

Bellamy shakes his head and paces about the living room. "We always need the money, O, so don't give me that shit, what's going on with you?"

Octavia averts her eyes. "I can't tell you; I can't tell anyone. Just know that I'm doing what I have to do to provide for myself and my family."

Bellamy approaches Octavia and sits beside her on the couch. "Look, sis, I would never tell you not to work, hell, I've been working since I was thirteen but why can't you get a normal job, I don't want you getting hurt."

Octavia leans back into the couch and closes her eyes. "I've only ever been good and two things, Bell, fucking and fighting."

Bellamy winces and takes hold of Octavia's hand. "Don't say that."

Octavia bites her lip to stop the tears from falling. "It's true; I'm just like my Dad."

**Lexa's house - 07:15 PM**

"I don't particularly like you, Clarke, never have, you are cocky and arrogant, and I struggle daily to see what my daughter finds so engrossing about you but I never once attempted to intervene, but now I have no choice."

Clarke stiffens. "You have known me since I was a child, Indra, who dislikes a child?"

Indra smirks and leans back into the couch. "I saw the way you wrapped Lexie around your little disgusting Alpha fingers. I knew you would end up being a problem."

Clarke scowls. "Wow!"

Indra rolls her eyes and stands up. "I don't like you, Clarke, but I do love you."

Clarke exhales a slow breath and waits for Indra to return from the kitchen. The Beta struts back into the living room with a wine bottle and one glass. "I'm sorry I should have been more responsible. I just thought because she was on the pill we were safe."

Indra pours a glass of wine and sips slowly. "I understand that but Clarke, don't you think it wise to protect yourself as well, why does all the pressure have to be on Lexa?"

"I didn't think of it like that."

Indra snorts. "Alphas never do. I don't want you in this house past nine-thirty. I'm also going to have to resort to counting the condoms to make sure you are using them, forgive me for not placing my faith in two horny teenagers."

Clarke nods her head and stands up. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Yes, times ticking, it will be nine-thirty before you blink." Indra chuckles at the frustrated huff the Alpha grunts out as she climbs the stairs. "Damn kids will be the death of me."

**Raven's house - 08:30 PM**

"I can't believe we are doing this, O." Raven was sitting at her computer desk with her back turned away from the Alpha.

"Our plan is solid; we get to keep our daughter and carry on with our lives. I know I should feel guilty, and I do, but that is all background noise at this point, Raven. You and our baby are my only priority."

Raven spins in the chair to face Octavia. "What about you and Lincoln?"

Octavia stiffens at the mention of the Beta. "Do you want me to tell him, Raven?"

Raven's eyes widen, and she gasps in surprise. "Fuck, no!"

Octavia snorts loudly. "Don't bring him up again. He is irrelevant. We have not broken up, and I still talk to him every day, and it's hard enough as it is to lie to him constantly without coming here and having to speak about him." 

Raven sighs and moves to join Octavia on the bed. "We need to talk about this, O."

Octavia frowns deeply. "We are talking, right now."

Raven shakes her head and leans back against the headboard. "We talk about our plan and the baby; we don't discuss us."

Octavia tenses. "I can't stop thinking about you, when I'm not with you I crave to be near you, and when I'm with you, I want to be inside you."

Raven's breathing hitches and she shifts her view to the ceiling. "You are so fucking sexy."

Octavia chuckles softly and leans into Raven's neck, she inhales once and pulls back slightly. "You smell like me a little already." She ghosts calloused hands over soft brown skin, only stopping when she dips her finger into Ravens belly button. "Baby Alpha." 

Raven sucks in a breath and raises an eyebrow. "You can't know that yet."

Octavia smiles and leans in again; she inhales a deeper breath. "I can smell my scent coming out your gland, Raven, it's faint, but I know my scent." 

Raven smiles and takes hold of Octavia's hand. "Having a mini, you wouldn't be the worst thing."

Octavia smirks and kisses Raven's fingers softly. "She might be an Alpha, but I will die before I allow her to grow up and be like her grandfather or me."

Raven sighs and places a gentle kiss on Octavia's lips. "Stop talking about yourself like that, O. You can't change the man your Father decided to be, but you can make sure that you don't ever turn out like him."

Octavia raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "When did you become so insightful?"

Raven leans her forehead against Octavia's. "I need to know that you are in this with me all the way, O. I can't do this alone."

Octavia wraps her arms around Raven's waist and hoists her up and onto her lap. "I would never abandon you, Raven. I will be here for you and mini-me." 

Raven relaxes and closes her eyes. "You make me feel safe. Even when we were kids, you would smile at me or hug me quickly, and my body would erupt in fire, I wanted you so much, even back then."

Octavia's eyes widen, and she snorts loudly. "If that is true, please explain to me why you dated Anya?"

Raven huffs. "Because you decided to date Lincoln!"

Octavia pulls away and glares at Raven. "Are you seriously telling me that you only dated Anya because I was with Lincoln?"

Raven shakes her head and averts her eyes. "Yes, in the beginning, but as time passed, I fell in love with her, we get on well and have so many common interests it made perfect sense to date."

Octavia rolls her eyes. "Wow, you make it sound like a business transaction."

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "You have to understand how Anya works; she is not like you or Clarke, she is more like Gaia and Skyler, logic-based at all times."

Octavia shakes her head in disgust. "Wow."

Raven recoils and glares at Octavia. "You dont get to judge me, O."

Octavia smirks. "I'm not judging; I'm confused. If you were into me, why didn't you say anything?"

Raven tilts her head to the side and snorts in annoyance. "Seriously, O, I didn't have to vocalise it, you fucking knew!"

Octavia shakes her head rapidly. "No, I didn't!"

Raven attempts to move from Octavias lap, but the Alpha held her tightly. "O, I'm not going to accept that you didn't know how I felt."

Octavia releases a deep breath. "I'm not messing with you, I knew you found me attractive, but that was it."

Raven stiffens. "Do you remember your birthday last year? You and Lincoln were on a break and Anya was acting like a bitch. So I was ghosting her for a few weeks."

Octavia nods her head. "Yes, I remember, that was my best birthday."

Raven eyes Octavia carefully. "Why was it such a good birthday, O?"

Octavia glances at the ceiling as she ponders the question. "Clarke and Lexa ended up leaving because they argued, it ended up being me and you hanging out all night."

"Right, do you remember what I gave you as a gift?" Raven brings her hand up to cup the Alphas chin, forcing her gaze to fall upon her. "Do you remember?"

Octavia gulps loudly. "Yes, you gave me a blowjob."

Raven's eyes darken. "Yes and then the next day you got back with Lincoln."

Octavia winces and eases her hold on Raven. "We were drunk. I thought it was a mistake between best friends; I didn't realise you had feelings for me! In the morning you acted as if nothing happened, so I just went along with it, I'm not that pushy Alpha type, Raven, I dont relentlessly pursue Omegas because of my biology. You should have said something!"

Raven rolls her eyes. "Would that have made a difference?"

Octavia pauses, and her eyes widen. "Of course, if you would have told me, things could have been different, we could have been different, together."

Raven sucks in a deep breath. "Are you in love with Lincoln?"

**Lexa's house - 08:46 PM**

"How does Skyler know Roan? I know they are related, but Roan is usually away on official pack business, I've only met the man a few times myself?"

Lexa looks up from her science textbook with a slight frown. "They have always seen each other in passing at pack events, but they got close last year at camp."

Clarke tenses and eyes Lexa with a deep frown. "Hold on, are you telling me that Skyler was at this fucking camp with you last year?"

Lexa closes the book and tosses it on the floor, she sits up on the bed and crosses her legs. "Yes, she was at the camp, why is that an issue?"

Clarke's eyes narrow and she huffs in irritation. "Why am I only finding out about this now?"

Lexa smirks and chuckles lightly. "What's your problem?"

Clarke growls loudly. "You spend to much time with Skyler; I dont like it!"

Lexa raises an eyebrow, and her nose wriggles as she processes the situation. "You are jealous!"

Clarke bolts off the bed and shoots daggers at Lexa. "Damn right I am, You spend way to much time with that girl, and now I find out you were alone for two fucking weeks in the middle of the Azgedian forest, what the hell am I supposed to think Lexa!"

Lexa's eyes darken, and she quickly gets off the bed. "Are you accusing me of cheating on you, Clarke?"

Clarke glares at Lexa for a moment before walking over to the window, she yanks it open and sticks her head out. "I dont know what to think. You are hiding something from me, Lex, I can feel it."

Lexa approaches the Alpha slowly and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. "I would never cheat on you, Clarke, you are all I see."

Clarke turns into the embrace and rests her forehead against Lexa's. "Then what are you not telling me?"

"Please, leave it alone, Clarke."

"No, I can't do that, we said no more secrets!"

Lexa pulls away and slumps down on the bed. "You will get angry if i tell you."

Clarke closes the window and joins Lexa on the bed. "If you think that then it is because I have a right to be angry about it. Tell me, please, whatever it is we can work it out, Lex, I've put you through enough drama, I can deal with yours for once."

Lexa closes her eyes and exhales a deep breath. "I was pregnant."

**Arkandian Packhouse (Adult-wing) - 09:17 PM**

"I dont understand why you brought me here, Pike?"

Pike pours two glasses of whiskey and hands one to Skyler. "Would you have preferred if I had left you to those Azgedan mutts?"

Skyler accepts the drink and brings it to her lips. "Of course not."

Pike smiles and sips his beverage. "I helped you because I need you, those Griffin bitches have managed to gain quite the following within our pack. As things stand, Abby is certain to make council member at the vote next month."

Skyler downs the drink in one swift gulp. "And Clarke?"

Pike snorts in disgust and his top lip curls in disdain. "Clarke is the top candidate for youth pack leader, I might not be able to block Abby and her rise to power, but I can slow her daughter down."

Skyler frowns and points to the whiskey bottle. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

Pike grabs the bottle and tops up both glasses. "You are in a unique position because of your rare heritage and upbringing."

"Okay, but how can that benefit you?"

"That is not your concern, do as I tell you, and I swear to you, Azgeda will never get their filthy paws on you again."

Skyler nods her head. "What do you need me to do?"


	5. Battle lines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Skyler bump heads. Octavia and Raven double down on their plans and Lexa's future is decided for her.

*Arkadia high - 12:21 PM*

"Lexa!"

Lexa twirls around and releases a sigh of relief as Skyler struts towards her. "Where have you been? Are you okay? I was so worried!"

Skyler lowers her head and leans back against Lexa's locker. "Pike had me transferred into his custody."

Lexa grimaces. "Why would he do that?"

Skyler looks up and shrugs her shoulders. "He wants my help."

Lexa backs up. "With what?"

"Clarke."

"What does Clarke have to do with anything?"

Skyler rubs her nose and leans into Lexa's personal space. "He wants me to challenge her position."

Lexa's eyes darken, and she unconsciously releases anxious pheromones. "How does he want you to do that?"

Skyler wriggles her nose as Lexa's scent invades her mind. "That is irrelevant. We have a bigger problem."

Lexa shakes her head and snorts loudly. "What could be more important than this?"

Skyler scans the hallway and motions to an empty classroom. "We need privacy."

Lexa storms into the room and leans against the teacher's desk. She waits for Skyler to close the door before she allows the full force of her irritation to breakthrough. "What the hell is going on, Skyler!"

Skyler walks close to Lexa until they are almost touching. "I dont know how Pike found out about me, but he knows, Lex."

Lexa eyeballs Skyler with a look of confusion. "He knows, what?"

"I have black blood, like you."

Lexa stiffens as she glares at Skyler. "What! Why didn't you tell me?"

Skyler winces and holds her hands up defensively. "I fucked up, okay, I should have told you, but it was not a big deal for me, Lexa. I dont want to be Heda. I dont want anything to do with any pack bullshit."

Lexa snarls and huffs in disgust. "That's the Azgedan in you, Skyler! Keeping secrets because you think it is irrelevant is stupid."

Skyler growls and stomps her foot on the floor. "Dont fucking call me an Azgedan!"

Lexa pauses, mouth agape, she recovers quickly and tilts her head to the side. "Stop acting like an Azgedan rat, and I will happily stop calling you one."

Skylers steps closer and Lexa stands up straight. "Call me that one more time.."

Lexa's eyes flash yellow as her Omega begins to surface. "Or what, Skyler, what are you going to do?"

Skyler snaps her eyes closed and digs her nails into her palms until she breaks the skin. She slowly opens her obsidian eyes. "Do you seriously want to do this right now, Lex? We are not back at camp; Roan is not here to save you." 

Lexa's eyebrows shoot up, and she chuckles lightly. "Is that how you remember it, Skyler? I recall Roan pulling me off you not the other way around."

Skyler snorts loudly. "He pulled you off me after I hit you and fell on me, you idiot!"

Lexa backs up and throws her hands in the air. "That is not what happened at all!"

Skyler smirks and shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night is acceptable to me, Heda."

Lexa rolls her eyes and leans back on the desk. "How did pike find out about you?"

"He didn't tell me that."

"Why does he even care?"

"He means to force my hand. I dont want to fight you or anyone else at the conclave, but if I am exposed, I will have no choice."

Lexa tenses. "He is blackmailing you?"

"Basically, yes. If I dont challenge Clarke, he will expose me. We can't let that happen, Lex, I care about you, maybe more than I should but Clarke, I feel nothing for her, and in this reality, it's you or her, I won't allow it to be you."

Lexa brings her hands up to cradle her head as a nasty headache settles between her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Skyler backs up and walks towards the door. "If they make me fight you, I will win, and after I am Heda, I will come back to Arkadia and bring terror and anger with me. Is that the future you want, Lex?"

Lexa pushes off the desk and approaches Skyler. "Of course not. But I can't sit back and watch you and Clarke go back and forth for power, that's insane, she is my girlfriend, and you are my best friend!"

Skyler exhales a deep breath. "I was your best friend, but the lines are clear, and from where I stand, we are not on the same side."

Lexa winces and inhales a harsh breath. "What are you saying!"

Skyler opens the door but pauses before she exits the room. "I thought I could be someone else here in Arkadia, but now I know that's impossible."

Lexa watches in silence as Skyler disappears down the hallway.

*Arkadia high (Soccer field) 01:37 PM*

"What the fuck, Skyler!"

Skyler smirks and jogs down the pitch. "That was a fair tackle, Griffin, stop bitching and play."

Clarke growls and moves back into position, she marks Skyler tightly and yanks on her shirt when she turns to intercept a through ball, she falls to the floor and rolls over. The coach whistles to indicate a foul.

Skyler hops to her feet and glares at Clarke. "Okay, Griffin, you want to play dirty."

Clarke smiles as she backs up to form part of the defensive wall. "Stop bitching and play, Skyler."

Skyler moves to stand directly in front of Clarke, she was taller than the Alpha, and the size mismatch was apparent. 

The forward whips the ball in and Skyler jumps to meet it with her head, as she brings her arms up she makes sure to catch Clarke in the chest with her elbows. Clarke goes down, and Skyler heads the ball into the back of the net. 

Skyler glances at the hunched over Alpha. "Are you okay, Clarke, you seem to be experiencing difficulty breathing?"

Clarke rushes forward but is engulfed in Octavia's arms before she can reach the Beta. "Chill out, Clarke."

Skyler walks away with a massive smirk on her lips. "Listen to Octavia, it's not personal, its actually business."

Clarke attempts to push past Octavia. "So, you are a professional cheat, Skyler?"

Skyler stops dead in her tracks and turns to face the struggling Alpha's. "A major part of football, Clarke, is understanding when and how to pull off a professional foul. You nearly got it right, but you held onto my shirt too long, and I went down. Dont be mad at me because you got caught and I didn't. Such is life."

Coach Lane jogs over and pushes Skyler up the pitch. "Get into position."

Skyler does as told and runs up the pitch. Mr Lane turns to Clarke and Octavia. "Whatever problem you have with Skyler needs to be sorted out before the championships next month. I can't let this negativity spread throughout the team; it's bad enough I have to bench Ontari because Pike got her a six-match ban. Our midfield is taking a major blow with Ontari out, and I need you and Skyler to get on the same page, Griffin."

Clarke backs away. "Okay."

Mr Lane whistles and play resumes.

*Raven's house - 04:10 PM*

"What do you mean you haven't taken the tea?"

Raven winces and fidgets with her jacket zipper. "I changed my mind."

"Are you crazy? Have you hit your head in the last twenty-four hours? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Raven sighs and rolls her eyes; she eyeballs Skyler as she barks out a reply. "I dont need medical assistance. I'm not crazy; I want my baby!"

Skyler's eyes widen, and she chuckles lightly. "You want the baby?"

Raven leans back in the desk chair and glares at Skyler. "Yes, I want my fucking baby!"

Skyler raises an eyebrow and searches her pocket and retrieves her cellphone. She scan's Instagram quickly. "This is who you want a pup with?" She thrusts her phone into Raven's lap and glares at the screen. "Every picture Anya uploads she is all over some college slut, this is the Alpha you want to have a child with, Raven, she is a douche!"

Raven rips her eyes away from the phone and turns her attention back to the laptop screen. "That's not my business. Good for her. I'm happy she is happy."

Skyler backs up and looks at Raven incredulously. "Raven, girl, you need to stop and think, how do you plan on raising a child? Do you understand how much trouble Anya will be in once the council find out? You are a minor under Trikru law; they will punish her severely, you have to know that?"

Raven clenches her jaw but continues to work on the laptop.

Skyler shakes her head and kneels beside Raven. "Please, talk to me, make me understand?"

Raven closes her eyes for a brief moment; she slams her laptop shut and turns to face Skyler. "Anya is not my daughter's sire."

*Seventy-one miles outside of Arkadian territory (Camp David - Independent wolf settlement)*

Octavia rolls her eyes as Adonis strolls towards her with a huge smile plastered on his tanned face. "Octavia, what brings you to the slums?"

Octavia walks over to the bench outside Adonis's house and sits down. "I need your help, and since you have done zero for me my entire life, I figure its the least you can do."

Adonis snorts and joins Octavia on the bench. "I'm picking up tons of hostility right now, O."

Octavia blinks in surprise. "Of course I have hostility towards you, you abandoned me!"

Adonis shakes his head. "No, your mother didn't allow me in your life, I tried for years."

Octavia slams her hands down on the table. "Bullshit, Adonis, you disappeared and never came back!"

"Is that what they told you? I would never abandon you, Skykru made it clear that I was not welcome back in Arkadia."

Octavia runs her hand down her face. "I came here because I need help."

Adonis rests his hands on the table. "What's wrong?"

Octavia brings her eyes up to meet her father's light greens. "I got a girl pregnant."

*Lexa's house 05:26 PM*

"Are you going to be silently angry for the rest of the week, Clarke?"

Clarke tenses and leans back against the headboard. "What would you like me to say, Lex?"

Lexa closes her textbook and joins the Alpha on the bed. "You can tell me how you feel, Clarke."

Clarke huffs quietly. "What's the point? You dont give a shit about my feelings."

Lexa leans back against the headboard, effectively mimicking Clarke's position. "Of course I care about your feelings, Clarke."

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"We were barely speaking at the time, you and Finn were partying every other night, and I didn't want to deal with that shit, Clarke."

Clarke shakes her head rapidly; she was seething with anger that threatened to spill out any moment. "You didn't tell me you were pregnant because I was out partying with Finn? Are you kidding me right now, Lex!"

Lexa winces as aggressive pheromones seep into her skin. "I did what I had to do, Clarke, I'm not apologising for that, but I am sorry for not telling you sooner, she was your pup too and you have every right to be annoyed with me for not telling you."

Clarke huffs loudly and stares at the ceiling. "Who gave you the tea? I cant imagine Roan as a part-time herbalist."

Lexa tenses. "Why does that matter?"

Clarke stands up and glares at Lexa. "It matters to me. Who gave it to you? Was it Skyler!?"

Lexa gets off the bed and walks over to her closet, she yanks the door open and disappears inside. "It doesn't matter how I got the tea. I'm not sure why you are fixating on Skyler when she is not the person who got me pregnant in the first place."

Clarke kicks the bed in rage and storms over to the closet. "Tell me!"

Lexa saunters out the closet dressed in a bright red Nike workout tracksuit. She barges past the flustered Alpha and proceeds to put her sneakers on.

Clarke watches with raised eyebrows. "Where the hell are you going?"

Lexa stands up and walks towards the door. "I'm not doing this with you, Clarke. I've told you everything of relevance. I'm going to the gym; if I leave right now, I can get there in time for Sambo class."

Clarke growls and follows Lexa into the corridor and down the stairs. "We have not finished talking!"

Lexa scoffs and snatches up her headphones as she passes by the table near the front door. "This conversation is over, Clarke. If you want to discuss your feelings, I am willing to listen but if you ask me about Skyler one more time I'm going to fucking scream!"

Clarke opens the front door and removes her car keys from her jeans pocket. "At least let me drop you to the gym?"

Lexa shakes her head and walks down the driveway. "No, I want to be alone."

*Octavia's house - 06:23 PM*

"O, Raven is here, she's coming up!"

Octavia rolls over on the bed and buries her face in the duvet. 

"O?" Raven approaches the bed slowly. "What's wrong?"

Octavia groans and rolls over to face Raven. "My Dad will help us."

Raven sits on the edge of the bed. "Why do I sense a but?"

Octavia sighs heavily. "He wants to be apart of her life; he understands our situation. Adonis knows he can never be formally known as her grandfather, but he would like to see her grow up."

Ravens reaches out and takes hold of Octavia's hand. "How do you feel about that?"

Octavia shrugs her shoulders, but her hand trembles slightly. "My feelings dont matter, this is the only way he will help us."

Raven's eyes widen. "I see."

Octavia sits up and pulls Raven onto her lap. "The chances of him abandoning his grandaughter are pretty high; I dont think we need to worry about consistent visits."

Raven leans her forehead against Octavia's. "How much for the paperwork?"

"No charge for the paperwork but we need to pay three of his associates to give sworn statements to the Arkadian and Trikru authorities."

Raven stiffens. "What will the cover story be?"

"Adonis said the settlement has been under constant attack from Azgeda throughout the year. Many refugee women come and go without any paperwork, but much more children arrive as orphans. You will tell everyone here that you got close to a young refugee girl who was pregnant with no family. She died during childbirth, and you couldn't let her daughter be an orphan."

Raven exhales a deep breath. "You make it sound so easy."

Octavia brings her hand up to stroke Ravens face softly. "As long as Adonis holds up his end of the deal, we are good to go on my end. I have two fights this weekend, and the money from those two events will be enough to support you for a few months, but if I win the entire tournament, we will be okay for a lot longer."

Raven gets up and scans her phone. "I found a private midwife deep in Trikru land. She seems nice, but she is expensive."

Octavia swings her legs off the bed. "How much?"

"Six thousand for pregnancy care and three thousand for delivery." Raven watches Octavia closely for any signs of doubt or regret. 

Octavia pulls Raven into her embrace and wraps her arms around her waist tightly. She Kisses Raven's belly and lays her head on soft flesh for a moment. "Okay, I think that is the first thing I will pay for, Raven. Once we have the money, how quick can she see you?"

Raven scans her phone again. "She said she could fit me in for a checkup at any time as long as we dont mind waiting."

Octavia smiles and kisses Raven's stomach. "Sounds good to me."

Raven leans down and places a kiss on Octavia's head. "How are you so calm and certain, O?"

"We made a good plan, Raven, trust it."

Raven backs up and leans on the closet door. "You made a good plan, O. Honestly, I''m stunned. You seem very focused."

Octavia stands up and approaches Raven slowly. "Somethings different, inside me, I feel this overwhelming need to protect you and our daughter. I need to support you, and I need to give our pup the life we never had, Raven."

Raven's features soften, and she slides down the door slowly. "Can you come over after your fight? Anya has some event on Sunday afternoon so they cant stay the night."

Octavia frowns. "Are you going to have sex with Anya?"

Raven's eyes widen. "Why the fuck are you asking me that?"

"I think its an acceptable question given our current circumstance."

Raven rolls her eyes. "Do you plan on having sex with Lincoln?"

Octavia smirks. "No. I will be resting most of the day until I get ready for the fight."

Raven stretches her legs out on the floor. "I asked you last night if you love Lincoln and you didn't answer me?"

Octavia blinks rapidly and her jaw tenses. "I dont want to talk about him, Raven."

Raven snorts. "I dont care, O. I want to talk about him!"

Octavia rolls her eyes and moves to sit next to Raven on the floor. "Yes, I love him."

Raven snaps her eyes closed. "Are you in love with him?"

Octavia winces and ghosts her fingers down Raven's arm. "No, I'm not in love with him. If I were, I wouldn't be here with you."

Raven opens her eyes and stares at Octavia intently. "What does that mean, O?"

Octavia sighs deeply. "You know what it means, Raven."

Raven shakes her head. "No, I need you to say it."

Octavia scoffs and allows her head to fall back against the closet door. "No, Raven. If I say what you want me to, we are also saying fuck you to everyone in our lives. Can you imagine how fucked up everything will be if Anya and Lincoln find out? Lexa would never speak to any of us again, and I'm sure Gaia would also ghost you. The only two people in this entire world that would stay our friends is Monty and Clarke!"

Raven's eyes darken. "I guess we should stop having sex, O, we can go back to being just friends."

Octavia sighs and takes hold of Raven's hand. "I dont want to stop."

Raven rolls her eyes. "I know you dont, Alpha, but it doesn't work that way!"

Octavia brings Raven's hand up and kisses it gently. "What do you want from me, Raven?"

Raven closes her eyes as a few tears fall. "I want you."

Octavia wipes the tears away and leans her forehead against the distraught Omega. "You have me, Raven."

Raven pushes Octavia away and stands up quickly. "No, I dont." She storms out the room and down the stairs before Octavia can even slip her jeans on.

*Skymart, Central Arkadia - 07:10 PM*

Clarke strolled through the store with a shopping basket in one hand and her cellphone in the other. The condoms Lexa had were terrible, and she was determined to find a variety that felt better on her skin.

"Clarke?"

Clarke looks up and rolls her eyes. "Skyler."

Skyler turns her attention to the condom display rack with a slight smirk on her lips. "Which type are you looking for?"

Clarke blushes and backs away from the condoms. 

"Who's your friend?"

Skyler turns to the woman and smiles. "She is not my friend. This Alpha is Clarke, Lexa's girlfriend."

The woman's eyes widen, and a huge smile spreads across her ebony face. "Lexa talks about you often, its a pleasure to meet you, Clarke."

Clarke smiles politely. "Hi."

The woman smiles and turns to Skyler. "She looks like T, dont you think?"

Skyler's nose wriggles, and her eyebrows shoot up. "Okay, Mom, you must be tired. What are you even doing on this aisle anyway?"

Skyler's Mom smirks and shakes her head. "If you must know I was looking for lubrication."

Skyler's eyes widen, and she puts her hands up defensively. "Oh my god, that is disgusting."

Skylers Mom smiles and leans over her and grabs a bottle of strawberry lubrication. "This is our go-to lube."

Skyler stares at her Mom with a blank expression on her face. "I'm not sure if this is an acceptable purchase while shopping with your minor child."

"You should see what I buy when I'm here with your sister."

Clarke looks up at the newcomer. She was a tall woman, Pale-skinned, blonde hair and green eyes, her sharp chin and distinct cheekbones complimented her face perfectly.

Skyler snorts. "You both make me sick. I dont want to hear anything else about your sex life."

Clarke chuckles but shuts up when Skyler shoots her a dirty look. 

The newcomer smirks and pulls Skyler's Mom into her embrace. "Get over it, Sky, if we didn't have such an active sex life, you and your sister wouldn't be here."

Skyler rolls her eyes and pushes the pair up the aisle. "Dont you have actual shopping to buy, like maybe food or something?"

The pair giggle and walk away.

"Those are your parents?" Clarke casts her gaze back to the condoms.

Skyler walks back towards the Alpha. "Yes, Clarke."

"The blonde is your sire?"

Skyler raises an eyebrow. "Yes."

Clarke glances at Skyler quickly. "You look nothing alike. If you didn't tell me I would never have guessed."

Skyler smirks. "I know, and trust me, as different as we look, she is my sire. I did a DNA test."

Clarke whips her head up and eyeballs Skyler. "Seriously?"

Skyler nods her head and hands, Clarke, a pack of condoms from the display shelf. "Yes, Clarke. It never bothered me when I was younger, but as I grew up, I noticed how different we looked to one another. Plus people can be assholes; They see my sire and me out, and they assume she is a family friend. We have been dealing with this my entire life."

Clarke frowns. "I'm sorry you have to go through that, Skyler."

Skyler shrugs her shoulders. "I dont care that much anymore."

Clarke puts the condom pack into the basket and looks up at Skyler. "Thanks."

Skyler nods and turns to leave. "I hope they feel good for you, Alpha." She winks and walks away.

*Raven's house - 07:40 PM*

Octavia lets herself in through the backdoor; she slips the key back into her pocket and heads upstairs. She knocks the door loudly. "Raven?"

"Go away, Octavia!"

Octavia opens the door and walks into the room. Raven was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, arms folded. "Why did you run off like that, Raven?"

Raven flops back on the bed and groans. "Because I didn't want to talk to you, O!"

Octavia sits on the bed. "Why do you need me to say it so badly, Raven?"

"I need to hear it."

Octavia runs her hands through her hair and wipes her sweaty palms on her jacket. "For the longest time, I thought the feelings I had for you were regular platonic emotions. Of course, I love you; we are best friends, Raven. I love Clarke too, but it's not the same feelings. I never allowed myself to consider what these feelings meant because I convinced myself it was a strong bond; we were practically the same person when we were younger."

Raven glares at Octavia in annoyance. "You are talking in circles, O."

Octavia kicks off her sneakers and slumps down on the bed; she rests her head on Ravens crossed legs. "I love you, Raven."

Raven doesn't respond, but she continues to stare intently.

Octavia sighs and rubs her face into Raven's stomach. "I'm in love with you, Raven."

*Hard Hitters Gym - 08:30 PM*

"Leska."

Lexa looks up from the punching bag and frowns. "Titus, what are you doing here?"

Titus locks his hands behind his back and approaches Lexa. "We have a problem, get changed. I will wait for you here."

Lexa eyes Titus suspiciously but does as asked. When she returns from the locker room, Titus is waiting by the entrance. She follows the solemn man into the parking lot. 

A Trikru guard opens the back door of a flashy black escalade. "Heda, please, get in."

Lexa raises her eyebrows but gets in the car, Titus follows suit. "What's going on, Titus? And why did your guard call me Heda?"

Titus glances at the driver. "Drive." He turns his attention back to Lexa and leans back into the seat. "My spies in Azgeda have given me the most troubling news. It seems that Pike has managed to gain favour with several Trikru night bloods."

"How and why?"

Titus taps his fingers on his knee and looks out the window. "It is not clear at this time how he managed to gain such influence while working in the shadows, but his reasons seem to be strictly related to power. Per our agreement with Skykru, our Heda has to approve the appointment of their new leader; he knows you will never back him."

Lexa shakes her head in disgust. "He wants to install a puppet leader that he controls."

Titus nods. "We opened our arms and hearts and allowed these Skykru mutts into our lands, and this is how they repay us, they plot to turn our kin against us!" 

The guard nods in agreement. "It is true; our children have forsaken our ways in favour of the Sky peoples culture. I pray that the commanders forgive them."

Lexa inhales a deep breath, she scratches her head and turns to the guard. "Why did you call me Heda?"

The guard pauses for a moment as if searching for the right words. "You keep the company of rats; you move amongst the rats as if you were a rat, but you are not a rat. We have been watching you for a long time, Leska, you live in this new multicultural society. Still, you keep our traditions, and our holy days, the only transgression against your name is that Skykru Alpha you are shacking up with."

Lexa scowls. "None of that explains why you called me Heda?."

The guard scoffs. "Isn't it obvious, Leska? You are the only one we trust, the only one worthy of the flame. Congratulations."

Lexa's eyes widen, and she blinks rapidly. "What, the conclave is months away!"

Titus was rubbing his hands anxiously. "Leska, we have taken steps to ensure that you will be appointed Heda in the next few days. The council voted a few hours ago in favour of a no-confidence vote in regards to the eligibility of our other Trikru night bloods."

Lexa was rubbing her eyes as she stared at Titus. "What about Ontari?"

Titus smirks and crosses his legs, his hands fall into his lap, and he clamps them together tightly. "Ontari will not be a problem; the half breed made sure of that." He looks at the guard, and his smirk widens. "Initially I was sceptical about our plan working, but when your Berserker friend tossed Ontari out of that window, it was like everything fell into place, Leska."

Lexa tilts her head to the side and brings her hand to her cheek. "Are you talking about Skyler?

Titus nods his head. "Yes, she is most effective in battle; it is not an easy thing to best Ontari in such a way, I would pay good money to see her throw Ontari through another window."

"She threw her through a window?" Lexa rubs her eyes quickly.

"Yes, it was quite a spectacle." Titus smiles brightly. "Now, enough about the half breed Berserker, Leska. We are taking you to the packhouse where you will undergo a simple cleansing ritual, Gaia will perform the necessary rites."

Lexa whips her head up. "Gaia is here?"

"Yes, now relax, Leska. We have a long night ahead of us."

* Clarke's house - 09:08 PM*

"Clarke, Trikru have voted against your proposal on dormitory integration."

Clarke glares at her mother. "What, are you kidding me!"

Abby grimaces. "No, honey, I'm sorry."

Clarke frowns and shakes her head. "But, Lexa would never vote against me?"

Abby stiffens. "It wasn't Lexa." 

Clarke stands up from the couch. "Who was it?"

Abby scans her smartphone and pulls up the email. "It says SSG."

Clarke runs her hands through her hair and slumps back down. "Who the hell is SSG?"

Abby tenses. "Skyler St Germain."

*Arkadian packhouse (Adult wing) - 09:42 PM*

"Your methods are questionable, Pike."

Pike rolls his eyes and leans back in his desk chair. "Dont play coy with me Jaha, I know you hate these grounder mutts as badly as I do."

"Tell me about Clarke."

Pike leans down under his desk and brings up a bottle of Jin. "She has a brilliant mind; her ability to strategise and execute mission plans are second only to Bellamy."

Jaha raises an eyebrow. "Really? Mr Blake never struck me as a leader?"

"He is not a leader, he thinks of himself as such, but he folds whenever Clarke challenges him."

Jaha scratches his nose. "I see, why is that?"

Pike removes two shot glasses from the desk drawer and pours them both a drink. "I am not entirely sure."

Jaha sips the beverage slowly. "What about the other, Blake?"

"Octavia?"

"Yes."

"She's a good kid with bad luck. Hot-headed but she seems to be well-liked by her peers."

Jaha strokes his chin softly. "Raven?"

Pike smirks. "Your niece is fine, Jaha, living her best life as the kids say. She even got a placement in some obscure Trikru village; she will be teaching grounder brats how to use basic technology and help to install electricity in the village."

Jaha reaches over the table and plucks up the bottle of Jin. "How long is the placement?"

Pike frowns when Jaha pours himself a refill but doesn't pour him one. "Eleven months, they wanted her longer, but she has to come home to graduate."

Jaha sips the drink with his eyes locked on Pike. "How is River?"

"She spends many nights at Mount Weather working on the new Hydro-farm systems."

Jaha finishes his drink and places the glass down on the desk; he stands up slowly. "See to it that Raven receives the best accommodation while away. Also take care of her travel to the village, nothing too fancy but enough to let her know that Skykru takes care of their best and brightest."

Pike nods his head. "Of course, Alpha."

Jaha turns to leave but stops shy of the exit. "Be careful with the half breed. I've heard some truly unbelievable things about her kind. There is a reason Azgeda and Trikru collaborated and hunted down and killed most of her kin; Berserkers are a deadly species."

*Trikru border (Five-miles outside of Arkadia) - 10:34 PM*

Clarke ducks down in the backseat as Roan's car drives down the quiet, dark, foresty lane. "Do as we discussed and everything will be okay, Finn."

Finn rolls his eyes and opens the car door. "I'm still not sure why you are hiding?"

Clarke scowls. "I'm not hiding; I'm waiting for the optimal time to reveal myself."

Finn gets out the car and slams the door, he mutters quietly. "That's the same as hiding." He shakes his head and waves his hand in the air to draw Roan's attention.

Roan pulls the car over and shuts off the engine. He hops out the car and approaches Finn quickly. "This better be good, Finn, it's cold as hell out here."

Finn backs up and puts his hands up defensively. "I'm not the one who wanted this meeting."

Roan scans the area and moves his hand to his hip, just above his sheathed blade. "If not you, then who?"

Clarke sits up in the backseat, she opens the door and stands up. "Me."

Roan frowns and shoots Finn a dirty look. "Clarke, what do you want?"

Clarke walks close to Roan and holds her gaze. "I want to know about Lexa and Skyler."

Roan backs up. "Why dont you ask Lexa?"

Clarke's eyes flash red, and she growls deeply. "I'm asking you!"

Roan snorts and shakes his head. "Kiss my ass, Griffin. I'm going home."

"No, I dont think you are!" 

Roan spins around towards his car. "Blake, get away from my car!"

Bellamy shrugs his shoulders. "No, I like standing here."

Roan looks around quicky; he was outnumbered three to one. "So, Skykru are ambushing people now?"

Finn walks towards Roan with a grimace on his face. "You will answer Clarkes questions, one way or another."

Roan smirks and unsheaths his blade. "Fuck you, Skyrat!"

*Arkadia central Hospital - 11:08 PM*

"How is she doing?"

"She will recover, I'm not sure about her ego though."

"Where is Skyler?"

"At home."

"What do you suppose I should do about this, Tamsin? I can't quite ignore it; blood must have blood."

"She was drinking that night; she didn't mean to throw her out the window."

"Blood still must have blood, Dreco."

"What do you suggest, Queen?"

"Bring her to me tomorrow, I will hear from her myself."

Tamsin nods her head and walks towards the door. "As you wish, Nia."

Nia waits for Tamsin to close the door. "I know you are awake Ontari."

Ontari opens her eyes and shuffles up on the bed. "What are you going to do to her?"

Nia sits down in the chair next to the bed. "Fifty lashes should do it."

Ontari attempts to sit up. "Fifty is a bit extreme dont you think?."

Nia relaxes and an eerie calm washes over her face. "She threw you out a window; I should skin her alive."

Ontari reaches over to the bedside table and grabs her phone. "At least let me reach out to her and smooth things over?"

Nia stands up and rolls her eyes. "Do what you wish, but baring any unforeseen acts of God, that fucking half breed will bleed tomorrow night!" 

Ontari slumps back on the bed when Nia slams the door on her way out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She unlocks her phone and opens Instagram.

HeirofAzgeda - We need to talk ASAP! My Mom is on the warpath, and I think we can work this out before it escalates????????

BigDrecoJr - I'm sorry for throwing you out the window.

HeirofAzgeda - Dont lie, it felt good?

BigDrecoJr - Initially but when you hit the floor...

HeirofAzgeda - I will be discharged tomorrow morning, come over, my Mom will be at the packhouse most of the day.

BigDrecoJr - Okay. Text me.

*Arkadian packhouse (Adult wing - Chairman Jaha's office) 11:31 PM*

"Sir, you need to see this."

Jaha accepts the tablet. "What is it?"

"Sir, our drone picked up rapid movement in the east forest, upon closer inspection, it appears to be three Skykru Alpha's engaged in a scuffle with an unknown individual."

Jaha clicks play and sits back in his desk chair. "Is this live, right now?"

The guard nods. "Yes, Sir."

*Trikru border (Five-miles outside of Arkadia) - 11:31 PM*

Finn kicked Roan in the gut once more; he follows it up with a swift punch to the face. "Stop being stubborn, Roan, just answer the fucking question!"

Roan spits the blood from his mouth onto Clarke's shoes. "Your boyfriend is going to have to hit me a lot harder than this if you expect me to talk!"

Bellamy steps forward. "A year ago, Finn, Clarke and I stood in this very position and swore that we would not allow you Azgedan mutts to bully us the way you did our parents!" Bellamy surges forward and knees Roan in the jaw; blood flies through the air and lands on Clarke's face. 

Clarke snorts and turns her nose up in disgust. She backs up and walks back over to Finn's car. "I need to check in with Lex, keep him quiet for me?"

Finn and Bellamy tower over Roan. "Sure thing, Alpha."


	6. She is not my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia bump heads which leads Octavia down a dark road. Ontari puts things into perspective for Skyler and Clarke disrespects a high ranking Trikru official.

*Queen Nia's Arkadian residence - 11:41 AM*

"I wasn't sure if you would show up or not."

"I dont run from my problems; I'm a St Germain."

Ontari steps aside and allows Skyler into the house. She closes the door and walks into the living room. "My Mom wants to give you fifty lashes; I dont want that."

Skyler sucks in a deep breath. "Fifty? That seems extreme."

Ontari nods in agreement. "She wants to make an example out of you."

Skyler sits down on the couch and leans back into the soft cushions. "This is all your fault. I hope you understand that?"

Ontari shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't tell you to throw me out the window, Skyler!"

Skyler tenses slightly. "I dont like people touching me when I dont want to be touched."

Ontari snorts and shakes her head adamantly. "Oh, I got the message, loud and clear. But that doesn't change the fact that you acted illegally."

Skyler sighs loudly and brings her hand up to scratch her head. "What law did I break?"

Ontari glares with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Dead ass. What law did I break?"

Ontari frowns and walks over to the bookshelf, she removes a thick green book and waves it in the air. "You broke pack rules, Skyler."

Skyler stands up and walks over to Ontari. "What are you talking about, Azgedans fight all the time, that's not illegal."

Ontari hands the book to Skyler. "You might want to read that book as soon as possible."

Skyler scans the book for a second before tossing it on the floor. "You know the book, tell me, what law did I break?"

Ontari scowls as she reaches down to pick up the book. "You are a tribute, Skyler, yet you deny me, why?"

Skyler chuckles darkly. "What law did I break?"

Ontari sucks in a deep breath and her eyes flash with rage. "You deny me!" 

Skyler begins to scratch her forehead harshly. "Is that illegal?"

Ontari nods her head quickly. "Yes, actually it is because you are a tribute!"

Skyler pauses and gawks at Ontari for a moment. "So, you own me now?"

Ontari winces and brings her hand up to caress her injured ribs. "Yes!"

Skyler snorts loudly. "You know what, fuck you and fuck your bitch of a mother!"

Ontari glares at Skyler before turning and rummaging through the nearby cabinet drawer. She spins around with a needle and syringe in hand. "I dont want to have to do this to you, but I will. You embarrassed me and made me look weak; I will humble you, Skyler, by submission or force, please, dont make me force you."

Skyler stiffens and allows her eyes to linger on the syringe; she recognised the green substance, a rare strain of wolfsbane that only affected Berserkers. "You would poison me, Ontari?"

Ontari looks away but begins to ready the injection. "You made this such a bigger issue than it needed to be if you would have just submitted the first time we would not be here now."

Skyler blinks rapidly and chuckles darkly. "You mean in the shower at school? Is that the time you are talking about?"

"Yes."

Skyler shakes her head and stares at Ontari with wide eyes. "I'm not even an Omega, why are you so invested in me?"

Ontari frowns. "I know what I felt that day, I know what you felt like, you are an Omega, Skyler, somehow your Berserker side is overshadowing your true nature."

Skyler sits down on the couch and slumps back. "My parents have taken me to countless specialists over the years, they all say the same thing, I have a chemical imbalance."

Ontari relaxes slightly and places the injection on the desk table; she sits beside Skyler on the couch. "But you know that's not right, Sky. You felt it that day, that's why you flipped out and jumped out the shower."

Skyler snaps her eyes closed and shakes her head once. "I.."

Ontari leans in and kisses her softly, as their lips connect she blasts Skyler with her most potent dominant pheromones. Skyler resists at first but promptly folds under the force of the invading pheromones.

Ontari moves her hand down to her waistline and tugs her sweat bottoms down; her semi-erect shaft smacks into her stomach. She grasps Skyler's hand and places it around the base of her member; the thick shaft spasmed and jerked as Skyler manipulated the appendage. 

Ontari licks and sucks down Skyler's neck, but when she reaches the girl's scent gland, she bites down, hard. 

Skyler tries to push Ontari away, but the Alpha forces her fangs in deeper. "Ah!"

The more Skyler struggles, the deeper Ontari's fangs penetrate flesh. They remain in this battle of wills for nearly an hour until Skyler stops fighting.

*Arkadia high - 12:30 PM*

"You're leaving Arkadia!" Clarke could barely contain her annoyance.

Raven rolls her eyes and sits down at the cafeteria table. "Engineering is my passion, of course, I'm taking the placement, I leave on Monday."

Monty frowns and begins to type rapidly into his phone.

TheFullMonty - Tell me you are not leaving because of Octavia!!!!!!!

Raven feels her phone vibrate and sighs deeply, she removes the device from her jeans pocket and opens Instagram.

ThatB*tchRaven - Hell, no! I applied for this scholarship months ago.

Raven tucks her phone back into her jeans and glares at Monty. He gives her his best apologetic smile and suddenly finds his sandwich very interesting.

Jasper was busy looking through the booklet Raven had provided. "It seems good on paper, Raven. You even get paid?"

Raven nods and smiles. "Yes, not much but its something."

Clarke stands up. "I have practice."

Raven glances at the irritated Alpha. "Okay, Clarke."

Clarke growls and storms off towards the locker room.

Jasper spots Maya walking past the cafeteria and stands up quickly. "I will catch up with you guys later, congratulations Raven." He turns on his heels and shuffles off out of sight.

Raven takes a long sip of her strawberry milkshake and brings her eyes back to Monty. They were alone, and she wanted to have this conversation right now. "So, about the other night."

Monty looks up with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

Raven taps her fingers on the table gently. "Yes, everything is good."

Monty raises an eyebrow. "You took the pill?"

Raven picks the cardboard cup up and glugs the milkshake but pauses to sputter. "Yes, I took it, crisis averted."

Monty lets out a deep breath and smiles brightly. "Great, I have been worried about you, Raven."

Raven looks away and rubs her chin gently. "I know, thank you."

"What about you and O?"

"I dont know, Monty."

Monty scratches his head. "Are you still having sex with her, Raven?"

Raven tenses and starts to pack up her things. "We stopped that."

Monty releases another sigh of relief. "When was the last time?"

Raven shoves the booklet into her backpack. "Two days ago, which is good for us, okay, so dont judge me."

Monty stands up and slings his backpack over his shoulder. "I would never judge you, Raven."

*Arkadia high - 04:07 PM*

"O!"

Octavia whirls around and wipes the sweat from her face; she jogs down the pitch and smiles at Raven. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "I won't get to see you train for nearly a year; I had to watch one more time."

Octavia steps closer. "I want to touch you right now, but I can't, I'm sorry."

Raven gives a half-smile and motions to the parking lot. "Take me home, please, you can have a shower at my house."

Octavia nods and turns towards the school. "Give me a minute to run in and get my stuff."

Raven nods. "Sure."

"Raven."

Raven turns around and weakly smiles at Clarke. "Hey, Alpha."

Clarke was walking down the pitch covered in grass stains and dried mud. "I'm sorry about earlier; I was an ass."

Raven smirks. "You didn't say anything."

Clarke approaches Raven slowly. "But I wanted to, so I apologise."

Raven reaches out and pulls Clarke into a tight embrace. "You are my best friend, It will be tough to be away from you, but we will talk every day."

Clarke pulls away slightly. "You promise?"

Raven takes hold of Clarke's hand and gives it a little squeeze. "I promise, even if its through text. We will communicate every day."

Clarke relaxes and backs up. "Okay. I want to spend some time with you before you go, Raven."

Raven looks up as Octavia exits the school. "I'm all yours on Sunday, Clarke."

Clarke smiles and turns to Octavia when the Alpha kicks the soccer ball towards her feet. She does a few kickups before passing the ball back to Octavia. "How's the ankle feeling now, O?"

Octavia lifts her left leg and gives it a good shake. "I dont know, Clarke, it's a bit stiff."

Clarke bends down to inspect the injury. "You are going to need to elevate and ice your ankle as soon as you get home. Does it hurt?"

Octavia shrugs her shoulders. "Yes, but its nothing I can't handle."

Clarke stands up and eyes the school. "I need a shower; I will catch up with you tomorrow."

*Raven's house - 05:12 PM*

Raven frowns as Octavia's angry voice travells down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"I told you already; I can't be what you need me to be, Link! I'm not a fucking housewife, and I never will be, do I look like the type of person to come home and run your bathwater? No, I'm not the one. You want a second mother, sorry but I refuse to be that for you. I have my own family to worry about!"

Raven pauses the Youtube video she was watching and walks over to the door.

"I didn't mean it like that, of course, you are my family. I was talking about my blood relatives!"

Raven opens the door and sticks her head out.

"Are you hearing me at all!"

Raven frowns as silence overtakes the household. A moment later, she hears Octavia step out the bath, she quickly returns to her desk and continues the Youtube video.

"Hey."

Raven looks up with a weak smile on her lips. "Hey."

Octavia was standing by the bed in only a sports bra and boxers. "I'm sorry about shouting, Raven."

Raven nods her head and forces her eyes back to the screen. "It's okay."

Octavia sits down on the bed and removes some clean clothes from her backpack. "How are you feeling today, Raven?"

"Okay."

Octavia frowns at Ravens one-word reply. She stands up and kneels by Raven's knees. "What's wrong?"

"I dont know, when you were shouting, it made me feel weird."

"Wierd, how?"

Raven pauses the video and stands up, she slumps down on the bed and holds her hand out for Octavia, the Alpha accepts and slides in behind and spoons her almost immediately. "I have never heard you shout like that before, O, I was a little scared I think."

Octavia brings Raven's hand up and kisses it gently. "I'm sorry."

Raven turns to face Octavia. "Dont be, I have problems, O."

"What do you mean?"

"Anya...she can be intense."

Octavia frowns and trails her hand down to Raven's stomach. "What does that mean?"

Raven sighs and leans her forehead against Octavia's. "We have had fights."

Octavia sits up abruptly. "What do you mean, fights, Raven?"

Raven closes her eyes. "You know what I mean, O."

Octavia swings her legs off the bed. "She hit you?"

Raven rolls onto her back and glares up at the ceiling fan. "We have physical altercations because we are both violent. Most of the time, I start it, and she reacts without thinking."

Octavia shakes her head and huffs loudly. "I dont care what you did, Raven, she is an Alpha, she should never allow herself to lose control, she could kill you!"

Raven snorts. "Yeah, I know that."

Octavia was fuming. "This is what Lexa was trying to tell me. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner!"

Raven sits up and glares at Octavia. "You know now, Alpha!"

Octavia scowls as she slips into her jeans. She frowns and snatches up her sneakers. "You expect me to ignore the fact that you are meeting up with this bitch on Saturday, especially now that at any moment it seems you two could start fighting! I can't listen to any of the excuses you are about to give me as to why you need to see Anya!"

Raven stands up and casually walks over to the door; she yanks it open. "Get the fuck out!"

Octavia's eyes widen, and she fumbles the sneakers until they fall from her hands, she grabs her shirt and throws it over her head quickly. "Dont talk to me like that, Raven."

Raven tilts her head to the side and leans back against the door. "Get the fuck out my house and dont come back!"

Octavia shoves her feet into the sneakers and slings her backpack over her shoulders. "Of course I'm coming back, Raven."

Raven growls and closes her eyes briefly. "No, dont. You are taking me to the village on Monday. I will see you then."

Octavia frowns and shakes her head. "That's four days away, Raven!"

Raven snaps her head up. "I can count."

Octavia pauses and sits back down on the bed. "What the hell is happening right now?"

Raven rolls her eyes. "Dont call me or text me either; I dont want to talk to you, period. I'm officially starting my Alpha cleanse!"

Octavia stands up, eyes ablaze with rage. "Fine. You just make sure my daughter is safe on Saturday."

Raven's eyes widen, and she moves away from the door. "How could you.." 

Octavia was by her side in a second. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Raven was blinking rapidly as the tears stream down her face. "Get out."

*Trikru State University (37 miles outside of Arkadian territory) 07:08 PM*

Octavia curls her lip in disgust as she watches Anya play pool in the student union room. It takes a moment, but eventually, Anya smells Octavia's familiar scent and scans the area in confusion. 

The Alphas make eye contact, and Octavia points to the exit. She walks away and out of the building. 

Anya follows until Octavia stops walking halfway down the adjacent alleyway. Huge black bins were aligned on both sides of the alley, giving a slightly claustrophobic effect.

Octavia waits for Anya to approach. "You hit, Raven."

Anya tenses. "Did she tell you that, Octavia?"

Octavia steps closer. "I've never had a reason to touch you before, Anya, but I swear on everything I love in this world if you hit her one more time..."

Anya's eyes darken, and she tilts her head to the side. "Are you threatening me, Blake?"

Octavia sniffles and rubs her nose slowly. "I guarantee that if you touch her again, it won't end well for you, Alpha."

Anya glares but backs up a few feet. "Mind your own business, O!" 

Octavia steps forward. "Raven is my best friend; she is my business."

Anya sneers. "Fuck you. I should slap the shit out of you, right now."

Octavia smiles darkly. "You ain't nothing but a bitch, Anya. You dont scare me. Slap me, go on, I will beat your fucking ass out here!"

Anya's eyes flash with rage, but she doesn't move. 

Octavia starts to circle her slowly. "What's the matter, Anya? You were so quick to try and attack me back at the house, why are you not slapping the shit out of me?" 

Anya continues to glare. "Are you drunk?"

Octavia scowls. "Why the hell would I need to drink? I can beat your ass without liquid courage."

Anya scrunches up her face. "You are seriously trying my patience."

Octavia's eyes were glowing red, small droplets of blood trickle down her bottom lip as her fangs rub against soft flesh. "Dude, you do not intimidate me, like, at all."

Anya turns to leave. "Kiss my ass, Blake. You are a waste of my time. If I beat your ass on campus I might get kicked out and for what; to be a useless, pathetic Alpha like you? Your entire family is trash, O and I'm certain that any children Bellamy and you spawn will end just as fucked up and pathetic as you both are."

Octavia doesn't speak, she reaches out and grabs Anya by the shoulder and rams the Alpha's head into the side of the bin closest to them. 

Anya's head smacks off the metal, and she stumbles to her knees as she clutches the side of her face. 

Octavia picks her up by her shirt collar and tosses her into the recycling container across the alleyway. 

Anya whacks into the middle of the container and slides down until she lands in a heap on the cold, wet ground. "Ugh"

Octavia stalks towards the Alpha. "Get up. I know, its harder when you are fighting an Alpha!" She attempts to kick Anya in the side, but she anticipates the move and grasps her ankle, she spins quickly, the force sending Octavia chest first into the container.

Octavia collides with the metal box with such force all the air in her lungs is forced out; she doubles over on her knees as she fights for air. 

Anya punches Octavia square in the jaw, and she drops to the ground. Blood poured down the left side of Anya's face, and at this moment, she looked like a maniac. "Look at you, O. All that talk for nothing."

Octavia was already back on her knees; she lunges at Anya and wraps her arms around the woman's legs, she hoists her up and flips over, forcefully slamming Anya into the ground. 

Octavia's advanced wrestling skills take over, and she mounts Anya within seconds. 

Anya tries to move her head to the side to avoid the onslaught of punches Octavia was reigning down onto her, but it was useless, Octavia was in her element. She quickly broke Anya's feeble guard and instantly began to pepper her with strikes to the face and chest. 

*Clarke's house - 09:18 PM*

"This is bullshit, Lex, Titus cant hold you in the packhouse against your will!"

Abby looks up from her laptop and frowns at Clarke.

"So, you want to be there? Why can't you tell me what's happening?"

Abby closes her laptop and picks up her cellphone; she unlocks the screen and immediately regrets putting the device on silent; she had thirty-seven missed calls and five unopened text messages. She considers returning Indra's calls but decides to check the texts first.

Indra - Abby, some Azgedans snuck on campus and attacked Anya, she is in bad shape!

Abby stands up abruptly.

Indra - Do not tell Lexa!

Indra - I'm heading to the hospital!

Indra - Abby?

Indra - River is with me, but I need you to explain all this doctor talk! Where are you?!

Abby - OMG SORRY PHONE WAS ON SILENT, I'M ON MY WAY!

Abby shoves the phone in her jacket pocket and snatches up her purse from the table. "Clarke, Anya was attacked by Azgedans, I need to go to the hospital."

Clarke's eyes widen, and she rushes to put her sneakers on. "I'm coming with you."

Abby nods and rushes out the door; she forgets to grab her keys, but Clarke didn't. "I got the keys, Mom; I will drive."

*Trikru general hospital (37 Miles outside of Arkadia territory - 09:54 PM)*

Clarke desperately wanted to listen to what the doctor was telling her mother. Still, Lincoln and Raven are screaming at each other over by the vending machines and her mother had made it quite clear that she was to stay out of grown folks business tonight. She approaches the arguing pair with caution. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you shouting at each other?"

Lincoln snorts and curls his top lip in disdain. "I want to go out and find these fucking bastards, but Raven is a pussy!"

Raven shakes her head. "I'm not a pussy; I think we need to wait until we know more."

Clarke nods and rests her hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "I know you are angry, but we need to be patient. We dont even know who did it."

Lincoln sighs as he leans back against the machine. "I can't sit here and do nothing, Clarke."

Clarke removes her hand from Lincoln's shoulder and pulls Raven into a quick hug. "She is strong, Raven. She will be okay."

Raven relaxes into the embrace but promptly pulls away when Abby approaches the group. "Abby, what did they say?"

Abby runs her hand through her hair. "She has some serious injuries."

Clarke begins to release soothing pheromones, she glances at Lincoln, but the beta refuses to help. "What injuries, Mom?"

Abby sighs. "Fractured sternum and a serious concussion."

Lincoln slams his hand into the wall. "I'm going to kill these mutts!"

Clarke pulls Raven into her body and hits her with a direct blast of calming pheromones. "Where is Octavia?"

Lincoln shrugs his shoulders. "We broke up."

Clarke's eyes widen. "What? When did this happen?"

Lincoln looks at the floor. "Earlier today."

Raven slips out from Clarke's embrace and turns to Lincoln. "I'm sorry."

Lincoln looks up and gives a small smile. "Not your fault, Raven. We have been on the rocks for a while."

Raven nods and glances over to Abby. "Can we see Anya?"

Abby shakes her head. "Not tonight. It's best if you all go home. I will stay with Indra."

*On the road back to Arkadia - 10:10 PM*

Raven could feel the dread seep into her skin, as Clarke drives utterly unaware of her internal turmoil. She grasps the thin material of the seatbelt as a wave of nausea washes over her distressed frame.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

"Yeah, I'm worried." Raven leans her head against the cold window and closes her eyes. The more she thought about Anya's broken chest bone, the more familiar the injury became. The realisation terrifies her; she knew who did this to Anya and why. "Can you drop me at Octavia's house? I want to tell her whats going on."

Clarke nods. "Sure, I can't stay though, Titus is not answering my calls, I'm going to the packhouse."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to poke that particular Bear, Griffin?"

Clarke smiles darkly. "Someone in that pack is going to give me answers."

*Octavia's house - 10:37 PM*

The first thing Raven's eyes focused on was the empty spot in the driveway where Bellamy usually parked his Jeep. She removes the spare key from under the plant pot near the front door and lets herself in quietly. "O!"She places the key down on the table and walks into the living room. "O!"

"I'm in my room, Raven!"

Raven kicks off her sneakers and heads upstairs as she gets closer to the bedroom Octavia's pheromones hit her like a punch to the gut. "O?"

Octavia is sitting in the middle of the bed with a busted lip. "Why are you here, Raven?"

Raven closes the door and leans back against the wooden frame. "What happened to your lip, O?"

Octavia runs her tongue along the gash. "Its nothing."

Raven shakes her head. "Where have you been tonight?"

Octavia scratches her head and shrugs her shoulders.

Raven scowls and walks over to the bed. "What did you do, O?"

"I didn't go to the campus with the intentions of hurting Anya.." Octavia trails off and turns away, she fixes her eyes on the floor and sighs loudly.

Raven sits down and rests her hand on Octavia's shoulder; she squeezes gently and pushes down the feelings of sadness and guilt. "What happened?"

"She said my family is trash and that any children, my brother and I have will be trash." Octavia's jaw clenches, and she wiggles her fingers rapidly.

Raven sucks in a deep breath. "Anya told campus security Azgedans jumped her."

Octavia's eyes widen. "Why would she do that?"

Raven huffs loudly. "I dont know, Octavia, maybe the fractured sternum and concussion have something to do with it?"

Octavia gulps and looks away. "I dont know what to say, Raven. I lost control."

Raven reaches out and cradles Octavias face; she forces the Alpha to look at her. "I'm not excusing Anya and her comments, they were ignorant and stupid but O, you have to know she didn't mean it?"

Octavia glares and tilts her head to the side. "She meant it; I saw the hatred in her eyes."

Raven frowns. "She's your friend, Octavia."

Octavia pulls her face away and shimmies off the bed; she stands and begins to pace about the room. "She is not my friend, Raven. Look where we are right now, consider the circumstances of our lives. You are pregnant with my pup, Raven. Does that sound like the normal code of conduct for a friendship? That bitch is not my fucking friend!"

Raven is stunned for a moment. "You need to calm down."

Octavia chuckles darkly. "Dont tell me what to do."

Raven stands up quickly. "Why are you acting like this?"

Octavia stops pacing and turns to Raven. "I told your Dad I would protect you."

Raven scrunches up her face and sits back down. "What are you talking about, O?"

Octavia sits down on the bed and shuffles back until she is against the headboard. "I told everyone I found your Dad, unconscious on the kitchen floor and the pervert dead by the front door, but that is not true, Raven."

Raven's heart rate spikes and her throat is dry in a second. "What happened, Octavia."

*Three years earlier - Reyes residence - 06:21 PM*

"O, seriously?"

Octavia gives her best fake smile. "Yes, Raven. Please?"

Raven rolls her eyes. "Fine, but I'm taking your bike, the seat is comfortable, mine hurts my ass."

Octavia nods her head and climbs off her BMX. 

Raven squeals in delight and scurries down from her Moutain bike. "Okay, do I get regular snacks or do you want something special?"

Octavia hands the BMX to Raven and then pulls a crisp one hundred dollars from her back pocket. "Get whatever you want, Raven. Coach Lane finally gave me my cut from the tournament last month."

Raven's eyes twinkled in excitement. "Do you need anything at home, shampoo or something?"

Octavia thinks for a second. "Yes, can you grab toothpaste and milk, my Mom forgot to buy it last night."

Raven tucks the money into her pocket and hops on the bike. "Okay."

Octavia smirks at Raven's readiness. "Dont try any stunts on my bike, Raven, you are not trained."

Raven rolls her eyes and peddles off, she throws her head back and winks at Octavia. "I'm Raven Reyes, daughter of Yair Reyes; I dont need to be trained, Octavia, I was born ready." 

Octavia waits until Raven had disappeared down the road before she slowly starts to walk up Raven's driveway. The pheromones in the air were warning her to stay away, but she keeps walking. 

The front door was slightly ajar; the second clue that something was wrong inside the house. She flares her nostrils; a familiar aroma swirls up her nose and registers in her mind a second later; blood, and lots of it.

Octavia steps back and removes her phone, she opens her contact list and clicks on River.

River - Octavia, Raven, is not staying out past curfew tonight, I know you both think that if you ask it will somehow change my answer, but it won't.

Octavia sighs. "That's not why I'm calling."

River - Okay, what's up

Octavia backs up and hops the fence into the backyard. "I'm not sure we were riding up the street. The closer I got to your house, I started to feel this intense feeling of dread. I started pumping out calming pheromones immediately, so Raven didn't feel anything."

River - Where is she now

Octavia approaches the backdoor and tries the handle, but it doesn't budge. "I sent her to the store, the one near the hospital."

River - I will be there in ten minutes. Octavia, do not go into the house.

Octavia walks back around the side of the garden and jumps the fence. "I can smell blood, Miss Reyes. I think I should check."

River - No, Octavia, do not go inside. I'm going to call the police and have them send a unit. 

Octavia sighs. "Okay." She hangs up the call and stuffs the phone into her jacket. Suddenly the front door swings open and a man looms in the archway. 

Octavia frowns, it was Mr Valentino, the neighbourhood creep. She looks down at his stomach, he was clutching it tightly, and even though the dark blue material of his jacket covered his skin, the garment had already begun to darken as blood-stained it from the inside out. "What are you doing here?"

Mr Valentino steps forward weakly. "Get out my way."

Octavia watches with wide eyes as Mr Valentino's sand-coloured trousers begin to stain crimson. He looks down and doubles over and falls back into the house. 

Octavia rushes forward, and as she passes by the downed man, she delivers a swift soccer punt to his stomach which causes him to lurch forward and spit up blood. 

Octavia walks into the living room, and her eyes follow the trail of blood into the kitchen. She gasps as her eyes find Mr Reyes, the man is on the floor, clutching a knife. "Mr Reyes!"

Octavia rushes over and slips in the pool of blood; it smears all over her face and clothing. She gathers herself and gently shakes Mr Reyes, he had a knife wound to the chest and blood was spilling out. "Can you hear me, Yair?"

Yair grunts and his eyes flicker open briefly. "He was in Raven's room, waiting for her."

Octavia's heart was racing so fast as adrenaline flooded her body. She removes her jacket and pushes it into the wound; she grabs his right arm and places it over the coat. "Apply pressure."

Yair sucks in a harsh breath. "Take care of, Raven, I know you love her, Octavia."

Octavia watches in horror as Mr Reyes slips into unconsciousness. She bends down and removes the knife from his clutches. "I will always protect, Raven."

Octavia walks back through the living area and crouches down beside Mr Valentino; he was still alive. "What were you going to do to Raven?"

Valentino glares but quickly groans in pain when Octavia sticks her fingers into his stomach wound, she twists and rams her hand in further. "Tell me!" 

The old Alpha smirks through the pain. "What does any Alpha want with a sweet young Omega?"

Octavia growls loudly and pulls her hand out from inside Valentino's stomach, blood rushes out and spills on to the floor. She brings the knife down quickly, Valentino brings his arm up to defend himself, but he had no chance in his current condition. 

"Octavia."

Octavia snaps out of her haze and drops the knife it smacks into the floor, the blades handle disappears as Valentino's blood runs over it. "I.."

River runs past Octavia and checks Yair's pulse; she determines he is still alive and then springs into action. She grabs hold of Octavia's hand and tugs the shocked Alpha into the bathroom. "Dont say a word, Octavia. Not to anyone, even Bellamy." 

Octavia nods quickly and barely reacts as River begins to clean the blood from her face, hands and neck.

River tugs Octavia's T-shirt off and hurries out the bathroom, she kneels next to Yair and snatches up Octavia's jacket. "Put your coat back on. I will take care of the shirt. Go outside and wait for Raven."

Octavia doesn't move. "I killed him, I didn't mean to, River, you have to believe me!"

River rushes over and pulls Octavia into a tight embrace. "You did what you had to do; I dont doubt that, Alpha. Please go outside and wait for Raven. I would send you home, but that would only make everyone more suspicious."

Octavia sniffles and backs up a little. "Okay, what do I tell Raven?"

River's eyes darken as she scans the scene. Yair was unconscious on the kitchen floor, and Valentino was dead by the entrance to the house; his body riddled with stab wounds to the chest, neck and face. "Tell her you found them like this, exactly how they are now."

Octavia walks towards the door. "Dont you want to know what happened?"

River moves to the window and opens the curtains. "As far as I'm concerned, my husband killed a known pervert in our house and unfortunately his daughters best friend discovered the aftermath. Stay here tonight. Raven will need you now more than ever; we will talk when she sleeps."

*Octavia's house - 10:57 PM*

Raven remains calm. "My Dad got five years for that, O; they claimed he did more than necessary to subdue Valentino."

Octavia nods her head and looks away. "I'm sorry."

Raven snorts. "Dont be, I'm not mad with you."

Octavia frowns. "But I'm the reason your Dad is locked up."

Raven shakes her head rapidly. "No, Valentino is the reason my Dad is locked up."

Octavia closes her eyes as guilt crawled its way up her spine. "No, it's my fault, I ruined your family."

Raven softens and climbs up the bed; she rests her head on Octavia's shoulder. "My Dad wasn't supposed to be home that day, O. He forgot his paperwork, that's the only reason he was home."

Octavia stiffens and unconsciously releases protective pheromones. Raven pulls the duvet to her neckline. "Valentino thought I would be home alone, think about it, O, you normally train late on Wednesdays, but Coach slipped in the hall and broke his wrist. You were not supposed to be with me but fate, I guess had other plans."

Octavia stutters as her emotions override her body; she sits up and attempts to climb out the bed, but Raven holds her in place. "Dont run away, O. Please, tell me what you are thinking?"

Octavia sighs as she slides back against the headboard. She turns to Raven and brings her hand up to caress her cheek softly. "I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you that day; if I was out playing soccer, laughing and joking with the squad while you were here alone with that monster my life would have ended that day."

Raven leans her forehead against Octavia's and breaths in her orangey scent. "Please dont blame yourself anymore, you were my rock throughout the entire ordeal, O and now look at us, we are having a pup.."

Octavia raises an eyebrow when Raven trails off. "We are having a pup..and?"

Ravan smiles. "And, I'm happy it was you who got me pregnant." She moves her hand to her stomach and rubs gently. "I'm happy she is yours."

Octavia lays down. "What should I do about Anya?"

Ravan lays down and rests her head on Octavia's chest. "I will go and see her tomorrow, can we sleep now, O, your daughter is draining the life out of me."

Octavia laughs and pulls Raven into her body. "Alright, rest." She runs her hand down soft skin and gently traces around Raven's womb. "I love you."

*Trikru Packhouse in Arkadia - 11:13 PM*

Clarke paces about the lobby, every few minutes she shoots the receptionist a dirty look. "How long are you people going to keep me waiting here?"

The receptionist scowls. "I have informed Titus of your presence; I cannot do anymore."

Clarke growls and throws her arms in the air. "That's bullshit!"

"No, Miss Griffin. What is bullshit is your behaviour, your conduct is outrageous."

Clarke whirls around expecting to meet Titus's cold eyes but instead comes face to face with a stranger; he was Asian, tall, his dark hair was cut low to a skin fade, and his skin was a rich brown that was only the result of new tanning. "Who are you?"

The man smiles, darkly. "My name is not important. Leave this place and never return."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Lexa."

"That is not possible, the one you speak of is busy, and she will be for the foreseeable future."

Clarke walks over to the waiting area and slumps down on the white leather couch. "Well, I guess you have a new roommate because I'm not leaving until I speak to my girlfriend!"

The receptionist stands up. "Should I call the police, Yuki?"

Yuki shakes his head. "No, summon the Berserker; this will be most entertaining. Turn the cameras on, Sibil, I want to watch this moment over and over again."

The receptionist picks up the phone and starts to dial. Yuki walks over to the couch and sits opposite Clarke. "Tell me something, Clarke?"

Clarke straightens up. "What?"

Yuki leans forward. "Who do you think you are exactly? The hubris you possess is reckless yet most endearing. Do you plan to lead your pack one day?"

Clarke eyes Yuki carefully, the man was hard to read, and he was masking his scent somehow. "I can't smell you; why?"

Yuki smiles. "Why do people hide anything? Is it not to conceal something?"

Clarke frowns and rubs her head softly. "Why are you hiding what you are?"

Yuki leans back into the couch and crosses his legs. "You ask many questions. Now answer mine; do you plan to lead your pack?"

Clarke shakes her head. "No, but I feel like I dont have a choice."

"Because of your mother?"

"Yes."

"Yuki." 

Yuki looks up with a huge grin. "Jordy, you have read the file on Clarke Griffin?"

Jordy nods and avoids making eye contact with Yuki "Yes."

Yuki stands up. "She is refusing to leave."

Jordy gulps and looks at Clarke. "I will physically eject you for the building if you dont leave."

Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes. "You're a kid. A baby Alpha, have you had a rut yet?"

Jordy eyeballs Clarke. "I'm fourteen, you dick!"

Yuki scratches his chin. "Clarke, would you prefer I summon someone similar in age to remove you from the premises?"

Jordy gasps and backs up; she raises her hands in the air defensively. "I can do it! She doesn't scare me."

Clarke stands up. "Yes, get someone down here who I can hit."

Yuki scratches his eyebrow. "You are going to regret this confidence, Alpha."

Clarke walks closer to Yuki. "Yeah?"

Yuki smiles. "Yes, actions have consequences. It could be today, tomorrow or six months from now, time is not important, you will pay for your disrespect Arkadian."

Clarke growls. "I would expect something like this from Azgadians."

Yuki's smile grows even more extensive. "I can understand how a person such as yourself would think that."

"A person such as myself? What is that supposed to mean?" Clarke steps into Yuki's personal space.

Yuki smirks. "It is a known fact amongst my kin that Arkadians lack culture and traditions; you mock our beliefs because you have none yourself."

Clarke sucks in a deep breath. "You are a jerk."

Yuki chuckles lightly. "Jordy, remove this Alpha from my sight."

"That will not be necessary, Yuki." Lexa was standing behind the receptionist's desk, the door behind her slightly ajar.

Clarke backs up out of Yuki's face and turns to face Lexa. "Lex, are you okay?"

Lexa walks around the desk and sits down on the couch. "Give us a minute Yuki, Jordy bring your sister to me."

Yuki and Jordy nod and walk around the desk and through the door.

Clarke sits beside Lexa and stares with a deep frown. "What the fuck is going on?"

Lexa sighs loudly. "I am Heda, Clarke."

Clarke frowns and grabs Lexa hand, she intertwines their fingers and rubs the soft skin on Lexa's fingers. "I dont understand, the conclave is months away?"

Lexa stiffens. "The council have decided my fate; I joined with the flame last night, I am Heda."

Clarke rubs her forehead harshly. "Why do I feel like this conversation is about to get painful?"

Lexa sighs. "The council do not approve of our relationship."

Clarke's eyes darken. "You are breaking up with me, Lex?"

Lexa shakes her head rapidly. "No, but it won't be easy for us, Clarke. I am an Omega Heda with a foreign Alpha; many of my people will take issue with this."


End file.
